Love and Hate
by Jwolf98
Summary: What's life without friendship? How someone be a survivor if there is no endurance? What is the Truth? In this heartfelt story, Balto is face with new troubles when a mysterious wolf shows up one evening. Blood is spilled, tears from the heart are shed, and the Truth is eternal. When the time comes, Balto and his loved one must make the ultimate, key choice. Rated T to be safe. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Balto or anything of the characters of the films, just my OC(s) in this story. This story will have some Christian stuff in it (Yes, I am a Christian and proud to be one) and** _ **maybe**_ **some "song-poetry" as an OC of mine would call it. Will any film characters become Christian (Yes, I'm aware that they're just animals)? I want to frankly say maybe, but I don't plan on it. If you're wondering why, my reasons of writing Christian stories is on my profile.**

 **Anyways, enjoy. Jesus bless you.**

 **But God commendeth His love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us (Romans 5:8, KJV).**

 **Love is not only something you feel, it is something you do. – David Wilkerson.**

Love and Hate

Chapter 1

Months have passed by since Balto and the sled team rescued the plane pilot Duke. Beside Duke getting a new plane, naming it Balto Flyer, and Balto getting to fly in it, life is good. Boris and Stella have become mates, Kodi has fulfilled his dream of becoming the leader of the sled team, and Balto and Jenna have now become grandparents, their adult children such as Dingo, Saba, and another name Delbert have children of their own now.

As winter is approaching once again, the days getting shorter and the nights longer, Balto and his family along with the sled team decides to throw a little get together one evening at the beach.

"So you guys ready to deliver the mail in a few days?" Balto asks the four of them.

"Totally," Kirby replies with a grin. "Let's just hope we just don't have to drag Ralph's butt again like last winter."

"Well, you're always complaining how hungry you are back and forth while we're on the job," Ralph fires back.

"Hey, we don't always have enough time to eat!"

"Guys, knock it off," Dusty chimes in. "We're a team, and a team shouldn't fight."

"Dusty's right; a team shouldn't fight," Balto agrees. He then looks at Kodi. "And the leader should always make sure his team is all right and working together; otherwise, you lose the value of it."

"Dad, I get it. It's about teamwork. You've been telling me all summer."

"Well, sometimes we just all need a simple reminder. But your mother and I are real proud of you, son."

"You don't get anywhere if you don't practice," Kodi smiles.

"That's very true," agrees a new voice.

They all turn their heads to see a female wolf approaching. Her beautiful fur is silver; eyes are like the golden sunset along with a white chest and undercarriage. Like throwing paint on an object, there's a splash of pink where muzzle meets her nose and her unique pink toe is like a jewel. Her age seems to be around three.

"Hello, Gin," Jenna greets warmly with a friendly smile.

"Hi, Jenna," Gin replies with a smile back.

Dusty notices Ralph and Kirby drooling over Gin's beauty. _Boys,_ she thought with a shake of her head. She hits them both upon the head. "Stop staring!" she whispers sharply.

"Girls," Ralph whispers to Kirby as he rubs his head.

Gin sits down next to Jenna. "Anything new, guys?" she asks them.

"Just going to start deliver mail again in a few days. I hear it's supposed to start snowing tonight," Kodi answers.

"And congratulations again on being the lead dog of the sled team," Gin smiles. "How does it feel?"

"It feels like all that hard practice during all summer really paid off to win that race!" Kodi laughs. "I'm grateful," he looks at his parents, "and I don't plan on letting anyone down."

"We're sure you'll do great, son."

"Thanks, Dad."

Gin looks at the boat, cocking her head a bit, studying it. Lately it has been falling apart. There are more holes now than there was last winter. It looks like now one step on there and the whole thing will collapse.

"Got another place to live?" she asks Balto.

"What? Oh, you're talking about boat? Sure, it has a few more holes and some parts are breaking off now, but it's still standing, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm just saying, Balto. Looks like it's going to collapse any day now, so just be careful."

Jenna nuzzles him. "You know you can always stay at my place, like how tonight you are."

"I know, and thank you for that." He nuzzles her back.

"I'm kinda surprised that Duke hasn't adopted you," Kodi admits.

"Well, he's been busy delivering mail during the summer. He doesn't stay in Nome for long." He sighs heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. "But I won't lie. It'd be nice to have a real home."

"Maybe this winter Duke might adopt you," Jenna told him.

"Maybe," Balto smiles as he looks at her.

They all chat for about half hour. Laughing erupts from the jokes that were told, the funny stories bringing tears and hurting stomachs. Clouds are slowly rolling in, hiding the rising moon.

"So," Kodi began in between laughs, "guys, remember that time-?" He keeps laughing with his friends. Once he has control of himself, he exhales heavily. "Oh, man! Whew! Anyways, as I was saying, remember that one time when that rumor about a werewolf that stalks in Nome at night, and that we thought we saw its' shadow, but it was actually a cat?"

"Oh, I remember _that!_ " Kirby howls with laugher. "Ralph looked like he was about to lose his bladder!"

"Well, you were acting like a scared little girl pup," Ralph recalls, laughing.

"Okay, that does it! Come here, you-!"

"Um, hello," a new voice said.

Everyone turns their head to see a young male wolf. Judging how skinny his body is, he's likely hasn't eaten in a few days by the looks of it, but if he had, he'd look like he means serious business. His fur is pure black, his eyes dark brown, and, like Gin, he looks no more than around three years old.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your little hang out," he apologizes.

Balto chuckles before looking at the wolf. "You didn't. You're welcome to join us, if you like."

The black wolf shivers, his ears forward, his face now in some kind of frown. Sure, he does know Balto is being friendly, but he has heard _"You're welcome to join us, if you like,"_ in a different meaning. He turns his frown into a small friendly smile.

"Well…if it's okay with your friends," he politely offers, wanting everyone to have a say in this.

Everyone looks to at each other and some shrug. Jenna chuckles lightly, nodding her approval at the black wolf. The sled team just looks at each for a moment before Kodi turns his attention to him.

"We're alright with it."

"All right, so that leaves it to you, Gin," Balto told her. The black wolf gazes at her.

"Sure, just don't cause any trouble," she warns to the stranger wolf.

 _What's with her with other males,_ Balto asks himself, wrinkling his brow. "Well, everyone seems to be alright with you joining. Come on, we don't bite," he smiles of welcome.

The wolf nods with a smile in return. "Thank you, sir." He walks over to Gin. "May I sit next to you, ma'am?"

"You may," she nods as she scoots over a little.

"How come _he_ gets to sit with her?" Ralph thought out in a whisper.

"Shut it, Ralph," Kirby replies with a smack on his head.

"Will you guys _knock it off_ ," Dusty growls lowly, glaring at the two of them.

"Yeah, guys, enough," Kodi agrees.

"So, what's your name, son?" Balto asks the wolf.

The wolf doesn't answer for a moment, looking from Gin to everyone else, knowing what some, if not all, will say in reply. "Well…I go by Curse." Kodi cocks his head a little.

"That's an unusual name to have," the red husky said.

"Kodi!" Balto scolds, glaring at his son. Although Kodi wasn't trying to be rude, Balto knew what it was like to have his own name question, even made fun of. After all, back when he was an outcast to Nome, not only Steele and dogs like him bullied the Balto for being part wolf and his appearance, but also made fun of his own name. He shivers, trying to get those negative memories out of his mind and buried them deep again.

"It doesn't matter the name or even the appearance of the being, but it's the heart where we have to look at," the wolf-dog then said.

Curse smiles in delight when he heard what Balto just said, reminding him of what the Lord said in 1 Samuel 16:7.

 _But the LORD said unto Samuel, Look not on his countenance, or on the height of his stature; because I have refused him: for the LORD seeth not as man seeth; for man looketh on the outward appearance, but the LORD looketh on the heart._

"That's very true," Curse and Gin said at the same time before looking at each other.

"Sorry, Curse, for what I said," Kodi apologizes.

"Don't worry about it."

Balto looks at Curse's skinny body, taking note of how in a few days it will be close to see his bones. The wolf sure doesn't look hungry, he thought, but doesn't mean he isn't.

"Curse, if you like, I got some food on that boat that I don't mind sharing. If not, we know a few good places where you can get some good stuff."

"Thank you, sir, but I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Balto asks.

"Yes, sir," Curse nods.

"All right, but if you change your mind, just let us know. We'd be more than happy to help."

"Thank you, sir," the wolf smiles with gratitude.

"Hey, guys, how about we do a short race?" Kodi suggests a few minutes later.

"Yeah, good idea, I'm up for a little race," Dusty replies as she gets up and stretches. Kirby and Ralph get up also.

"How about you guys? Dad," Kodi asks, looking at Balto and the others.

"I'm sitting this one out, son."

Jenna chuckles. "You know I'm not a runner like you and your dad."

"Thanks, but I'm good," Gin smiles.

"All right. How about you, Curse?"

"Maybe next time, Kodi."

"Suit yourselves," Kodi said as he joins his friends.

"How far are we running to?" Kirby asks Kodi.

"All right, so you see those big rocks way up over there?" Kodi replies with pointing to some rocks you can barely see in the distance. "That's when we turn and come back here."

They all get into their running position. "Ready…Get set…MUSH!"

Jenna chuckles softly as the four sled dogs start the race. "He sure does love his job. I bet that's why he wanted to do this little race, to get his team ready for dog sledding this winter."

"Most likely, yeah," Balto agrees with a smile. He then turns to Curse. "So, Curse, if you don't mind me asking, have you always lived in Alaska?"

"No, sir. I was born in the country Israel," Curse replies with a hidden smirk.

"Israel?!" the three of them exclaims all at once.

"Isn't that like on the other side of the world?" Gin then asks.

"Yes, ma'am," he nods.

"Then how did you get over here, especially in Alaska?"

"I know a way."

"And that is…?" Gin asks.

"That's a mystery."

"Is that so?"

"Yep," Curse smirks.

"Come on, guys, keep up!" Kodi tells his team as he's halfway from the finish line.

"You think Rosie's parents won't mind if we sleep in her bedroom tonight?" Balto asks Jenna.

"Balto, you know they're fine with it."

Balto exhales heavily. "I know, but even after three years, I feel like they still don't trust me because I'm…" He notices Kodi would reach them any moment now, so he lowers his voice. "…part wolf, that I might be a menace to Rosy."

"Balto, you've been around them for three years and not once have you brought any harm to them. Besides, after you and the sled team rescued Duke, they were talking about great things about you," Jenna replies in a soft voice with a warm smile.

"Well, it's thanks to Kodi and his friends," Balto replies coyly. "If they hadn't showed up, Duke and I wouldn't be here."

"Wait. Balto? As in _the_ Balto who saved the children of Nome three years ago?" Curse asks.

"Yep, he sure is!" Kodi chimes in as he comes up to them, his friends not too far behind. "He was the most popular topic all over Alaska, even in the United States! They even have a _statue_ of him in a central park in one state called New York City!"

Balto shifts uncomfortably, his red face hidden underneath from his dark fur. "Kodi, it's not nice to brag in front of guests."

 _Selfless_ and _humble_ , Curse thought to himself with delight. _But such dreadful that he's going to have to answer for all those things he has done unless he asks for forgiveness._

"Sorry, Dad."

"Well, that was fun, but it's starting to get late. Goodnight, guys," Dusty said to them as she starts walking away.

After a short moment, Kodi looks at Dusty and then at his parents. "Do you guys mind?"

"Sure ahead, son," Balto smiles.

"Thanks, Dad." Kodi runs after Dusty. "Hey, Dusty! Wait for a second!"

Dusty stops and turns her head as Kodi catches up to her. "Yes, Kodi?"

"I was, um, wondering if I could…I don't know…walk you home?"

"Hmmm…" She starts thinking for a moment. _He sure is cute_ , she thought to herself. Then, with a smile, she says, "I would like that. Thanks, Kodi."

"No problem," he chuckles as they start walking together.

Jenna chuckles, seeing the two walk together. "They'd make a great couple."

"They sure do," Balto agrees.

"Same here," Gin smiles.

Shortly afterwards, Kirby and Ralph say their goodnights to the rest of them and went back to the town. On the other hand, Curse was now scowling when he saw Kodi and Dusty together.

"What's your problem?" Gin asks him, wrinkling her brow.

"Them! _You!_ " he growls as he starts storming away.

" _Me?!_ What did _I_ do?"

"Everything!" he snapped.

Balto catches up with him. "Hey, Curse," he said in a kind tone, putting his paw on his shoulder, "what's wrong?"

The black wolf pushes his paw off, a hatred flooding in his brown eyes, a hatred that drives someone to murder in cold blood. "You! Jenna, your son Kodi…Your daughter Aleu!"

Balto's jaw drops in shell shock, his eyes wide. How does Curse know about Aleu? Has he actually met her? "How…how do you know…?" He trails off, to stun to finish his sentence. Even Jenna has her mouth open in shock.

But Curse doesn't answer as he growls at Balto before storming away again.

* * *

Balto sat nearby the dying fireplace, feeling the warmth flowing in the living room as he stares at it. After Curse had walked away, Balto and Jenna just stood there for what seem like an entire day. They were thankful that Gin didn't ask about Aleu who is, who went back to her den a few minutes later, but took a different route, not wanting to run into the wolf and dealing with him.

"Hey, you still up?" Jenna whispers as she came down the stairs. She walks over to him and sits down next to him.

Balto exhales. "I just still can't believe that Curse brought up her name."

"It was quite a shock," Jenna admits.

"It's strange. He seemed to know all about us when he said your names, like as if he's met us before or something."

"Maybe he's met a family like ours before?" Jenna guesses.

Balto sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't know, but I'm worry about him. He has a good heart. I just know it, Jenna. I'm sure he didn't mean to blow up in anger and snapped at us all of a sudden."

"What are you going to do if you see him again?"

"I don't know for sure. Maybe he's going through something right now. I can't know for sure if I don't talk to him."

"Just be careful, Balto," Jenna replies softly as she nuzzles her mate.

Balto smiles as he nuzzles her back. "I will."

 **A/N: First of all, I like to thank Mojotheomegawolf for allowing me to use his OC Gin for this story. If you're reading this, pal, thank you very much again. Second, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I know nothing too exciting happened, but in the story some crazy and exciting stuff will happen. And before I end this, I like to say for those who are thinking of accepting Jesus Christ as your Lord and Savior, don't wait or say no to Him. "Well, every time I start thinking of wanting to get saved, all this bad stuff happens to me and there's this voice that's saying that I shouldn't do it." That's Satan trying to get you to reject the Way, the Truth, and the Life (John 14:6). Don't listen to the Devil. Getting saved is the best thing ever. Don't say no to Him. The Bible says get saved today. It never promises a tomorrow. Jesus bless you all.**

 **I am the door: by Me if any man enter in, he shall be saved, and shall go in and out, and find pasture. - Jesus in John 10:9.**

 **And we know that the Son of God is come, and hath given us an understanding, that we may know Him that is true, and we are in Him that is true, even in His Son Jesus Christ. This is the true God, and eternal life (1 John 5:20).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am crucified with Christ: nevertheless I live; yet not I, but Christ liveth in me: and the life which I now life in the flesh I live by the faith of the Son of God, Who loved me and gave Himself for me (Galatians 2:20, KJV).**

Chapter 2

The next morning Balto and Jenna are walking around town, the now official snow finally on the ground and the winter wind gently blowing through their fur. The couple smile as they see children run with laughter and play with each other. People went to their everyday lives, mainly to work. And like always, some even pet Balto as they pass by.

"I don't know, Jenna. I still can't figure out how Curse can know Aleu," Balto exhales.

"Well, he is from the other side of the world."

"I remember, Jenna. I don't see how it's possible."

After turning to a different corner, Balto stops with a smile, looking around until his eyes lay on Jenna. Every winter seems like yesterday when he caught Rosie's hat and gave it back to her, and ran the race with the sled team to see who the lead dog to deliver the medicine would be. After all, this is the same exact street where it all occurred.

Jenna chuckles, her eyes looking back at Balto. "You're thinking about that day, aren't you?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Balto replies before grinning.

" _Hola_ , good morning," greets a new voice.

The two of them look up to the rooftop to see an attractive, black and white cat. Her eyes are like the green emerald gem. She appears to be around the age of three. The cat smiles at the two, her black and white tail curling.

"Oh, hello there," Balto greets friendly as he turns to her. "How are you this morning?"

"Doing good, thank you for asking," the cat replies warmly. "How are you two this morning?"

"Doing quite well," the couple said.

"I'm sorry, but have we seen you before?" Balto then asks.

The cat softly giggles, looking at the wolf-dog. "No, sir, I'm new here to Nome. My name is Emerald." She uses a stack of boxes to get down before approaching them. They then notice there's a cross around her neck make out of emerald. "What are your names, if I may ask?"

I'm Jenna. Nice to meet you, Emerald, and that's a lovely necklace."

"And I'm Balto."

"It's nice to meet you two. And thank you, Jenna!" Emerald smiles brightly.

Balto silently exhales. He's glad that Emerald didn't bring up him being the hero of Nome and all. Sure, he admits, it is nice, but he doesn't really care about the fame at all.

"You, too. Um, Emerald, if I may ask, what does _hola_ mean?" Jenna asks her. They all begin walking down the street together.

"It's Spanish for 'hello'."

"You know another language?" Balto asks, amazed.

"My parents taught me," the cat replies coyly.

"That's pretty amazing, Emerald," he smiles.

"Thank you, sir, it sure is," she beams. "How about you two?"

"About what, that if we can speak another language?"

"Well, about anything."

"Well, we've been mates for three years and have six kids that are all grown up. One's actually lead dog of a sled team and it's his first day back on the job."

"That's amazing. If I may ask, how did you two become mates?"

Jenna chuckles. "That's a long story."

"Wait," Balto abruptly chimes in, stopping in his tracks. He listens attentively, ears perk up. After a short moment, his eyes went wide and start to wag his tail rapidly. "He's here!"

Emerald frowns at him, not understanding what he was saying until she listens also. Her ears now perk up, hearing it, the engine sound of a bush plane coming closer to their direction. Within moments, the bush plane files over Nome, the name _Balto Flyer_ on it can be clearly seen. Emerald jumps at the loud sound of the engine, covering her ears. After circling once over the town, it lands nearby the church.

Balto was running as the plane lands. His tail continues to wag rapidly as the pilot takes off his helmet before getting out. There stands Duke, looking at the town. Balto notices that the man has a little more muscle than last time he saw him, and that also he was starting to grow a beard along with his blonde hair a little longer. Duke sees Balto approaching and crouches down, smiling.

"Hey, boy," the pilot greets, petting the wolf-dog on the head.

"Is that his owner?" Emerald asks Jenna.

"No, but I hope he does adopt Balto someday," the husky replies.

"I'll see you around." Duke stands up, petting him again before he heads off into town. People would recognize him and simply greet him as he passes by. Jenna and Emerald come up to Balto.

"What _is_ that thing?" Emerald asks curiously, cocking her head as she points to the plane.

"It's called a bush plane," Balto answers.

"Ah, so that's what it looks like. One of my _amigos_ told me about them. They're quite loud."

"They are," he agrees. "Not to change the subject, but are you staying here temporary or no?"

"Temporary," the cat said. "But I don't know how long."

"Emerald, once a month on Friday and sometimes also on Saturday nights, there's open mic that dogs and cats go to, including us. Would you be interested in coming?" Jenna asks.

"I would love to come!" she beams with excitement. "Where is-?"

"There you are, Emerald."

A young man wearing a heavy coat was coming towards Emerald. He has light brown hair with short bangs and his eyes are light green. He picks her up.

"Seems like you made some new friends," the man said, speaking in a British accent, looking at Balto and Jenna.

" _I have,"_ Emerald meows, gently biting his index finger, giving him a "love bite", making her owner chuckle. Then, looking at them, she asks, "Where is this open mic, and can I bring a friend with me?"

"It's in the boiler room at six thirty. And yes, you can," Balto answers as Emerald's owner walks away with her in his arms.

"I'll be there. _Adios_ , you two!" She waves her paw at them, having a cheerful expression on her face.

Jenna and Balto look at each other and then at Emerald.

"It means 'goodbye'."

"Goodbye," Jenna calls out to her. She looks at her mate. "I like her cheerful personality."

"Yeah," Balto exhales, distress now becoming his face expression, closing his tired eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"Just thinking."

She lowers her ears, knowing that look on his face. Nuzzling him, "Is it about Curse?"

"Not just about him, but also Aleu."

"Balto…" She pauses for a few seconds. "I'm starting to worry about you. You're thinking about this too much."

"I know," Balto replies as he opens his eyes. "I just miss our baby girl so much. It'd be such a blessing if we could see her again."

"I do, too, but she's the leader of a pack, not to mention now an adult. But," she sighs with tears in her eyes, "she will always be our baby girl."

Balto licks her cheek affectionately. "Maybe, just maybe someday we will see her again."

Later that day, when the sun is setting, eight living beings gather together outside of Nome in the woods at an empty cabin. There's a story that cabin was now haunted years ago after the former owners were killed in cold blood and their vengeful spirits are still there to this day, waiting for their revenge. No one, human nor animal, would go near it.

"So, Duke arrived in Nome this morning, did he? I thought I heard the sound of a bush plane," one said, having a scowl expression. He seems to be the leader, but there's darkness in his glaring eyes, a mixture of hatred and love, a potent struggle.

"Yes," one answers.

"I've heard this morning a young man was found dead on in an alley in White Mountain," another reports. "An elder lady said she heard a scream outside and ran to her back door. When she opened it, a black wolf ran right pass her. Said the man's throat was torn open and half his face was missing, blood everywhere. But that's not all. Around Alaska there have been reports of a sighting of the same exact black wolf in the past month."

The leader's glare sharpens with a spark of interest. "A black wolf?" he replies. It wasn't really a question in asking, but more like he knew about this murderous canine. "Did hear you what color his eyes are?"

The reporter hesitates, not in fear of the leader's reaction will be, but the fear that of the truth. "D-dark brown, my friend," he finally answers, stammering. "The color of the wolf's eyes is dark brown."

"It's really him," the leader growls. More hatred flames up in his eyes, but the other seven could see it's a self-hatred. "This will not go well. Dogs and cats will see me as a hypocrite and that will set a great bad example for our mission here. We cannot have that."

"But you can't kill him," another chimes in.

"You know I try my very best to kill only in self-defense." Then he chuckles lightly, the two hatreds and love leaving his eyes. "Nightmare Devil was right when it told me, 'Your own pain will scar you.' No sinner can reach down to the depths of my emotional darkness."

"And what about Gin?" one of the seven asks, wanting to change the subject.

The leader smirks. "Leave her to me."

Balto stares at the wooden wall as exhales through his nose, having his old blanket over him. It has been an hour now staring at the wall. He groans in frustration as he turns over, shutting his eyes. It took a while, but eventually he finally fell asleep.

His dream takes him back to one of his younger days when he was three that when his pups were only a few months old. He loved each and every one of them equally, and still does, no matter how far away most of them are right now. He remembers all the fun times they all had. He could still feel their biting, scratching, and even their teamwork to tackle him to the ground. It would always make Balto laugh with joy.

He remembers also the day almost all of them were adopted, remembers the all the tears Jenna shed for each and every one of them that were taken by their new owners. Aleu was the only one left. And she's gone, finally found a home with a pack of wolves. He and Jenna miss her so much along with their other children. Balto knows it would be selfish for both of them to keep Aleu and not let her get back to her pack that needs their leader. Of course, they wouldn't do that at all if she ever came back.

" _Papa!" Aleu would cry in joy when she saw him._

Balto shoots his eyes open with a sorrowful gasp. He notices that he cried in his sleep, tears leaving streaks down his cheeks. He sniffs as he blinks, trying to clear the burliness.

 _A walk will do me some good_ , he thought to himself as he gets up his paws.

Once he walks outside to the deck, he notices there's a figure down on the beach, staring out to the freezing water. He walks towards the board wood leading down to the beach. Once he walks down, Balto notices it was Curse sitting there.

 _It's him! I have to ask him how he knows Aleu._

Balto heads down to the beach. Curse just sits there, his back facing him, deep in thought.

"Hey, Curse," he greets friendly.

Curse turns his head, a calm expression on his face, his dark brown eyes full of innocence. "Oh, hey, Balto. I'm sorry if I'm on your territory. I'll leave right now."

Balto laughs. "No, no, you're fine. The beach is not my 'territory', just the boat." He sits down next to the wolf. "Let me guess, just taking walk at night."

Curse chuckles. "Yeah, but also this beach reminds me of a place I used to live."

"Really? What place is that?"

"I…I rather not tell," he replies, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Balto, I want to apologize of how I was last night, how I just blew up all of a sudden. Something just…reminded me of something awful, memories full of righteous anger and godly sorrow."

 _Full of righteous anger and godly sorrow_? Balto asks, hiding his frown. "Oh…um, that's alright. It happens to us all." _Should I really ask him about Aleu now? Will he get all angry again?_

"You're probably wondering how I know about Aleu."

Balto's heart seems to stop all of a sudden, an icy, dreadful chill crawling through him. The way he just spoke out with it made sound something dark happened to his daughter. Curse's gaze meets his concern but also worried eyes.

"Yes, I am," Balto replies honestly while trying to sound calm, but he couldn't. What if something happened to her?

But Curse just gets up and walks by Balto as he finally answers. "I've met her, but she hasn't met me. Yet."

Balto froze, trying to process of the answer that was given to him. It doesn't make any sense, he thought.

"I-I don't understand," he stammers, turning his head at Curse.

Curse stops, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "If you only knew, Balto. If you only knew what's going on here, of why I'm here, where I'm really from."

"You're not making any sense, Curse. How do you know my daughter?" Balto demands, starting to get impatient. "Do you know where she is? Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I hope she's alright. But if she and I ever cross paths, I hope and pray there will be no bloodshed."

"Curse, if you hurt her, I swear…!" Balto trails off, growling a little, his anger now boiling.

"I have no desire to harm her personally, but my pain does," Curse replies in a calm tone as he continues to walk away again.

 **A/Q: Thank you for those have read, review, favorite, and/or follow this story. Hope you all enjoyed.** **I apologize for the long wait, everyone. You all know how school can be sometimes. :P Anyways, I'll try to write more during this month because it's my favorite season (Snow!) and holiday. "Christmas chapters" will soon start because, well, CHRISTMAS IS IN FIFTEEN DAYS! I might have to do a big time skip in the story in order to do these Christmas chapters. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For unto a Child is born, unto us a Son is given: and the government shall be upon His shoulder: and His name shall be called Wonderful, Counsellor, The mighty God, The everlasting Father, The Prince of Peace (Isaiah 9:6, KJV).**

 **And the angel said unto them** (the shepherds) **, "Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born of this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord (Luke 2:10-11).**

Chapter 3

Days have passed and Friday is finally here, the month now being October. Kodi and his friends arrive back to Nome early evening. Due it being winter season now, night has already come. As Mr. Simpsons gives the deliver mail to Mr. Connor, Kodi growls in frustration, stomping his paw in the snow.

"We're late! Our first week back and we're late!"

"Kodi, relax. The new mail was delayed and we had to wait a few hours," Dusty recalls. "But at least we made it."

"Yeah, better late than never," Ralph replies in a joking matter.

The red husky glares at them sharply. "Guys, we're going to lose our jobs if we continue showing up at this time. They'll replace us."

"Kodi, just breathe. You're stressing about this way too much."

Kodi lowers his ears, knowing he shouldn't have been short with his teammates. "I'm sorry, everyone." But Dusty keeps her smile. That's one of the things that Kodi likes about her, of her being there for him and him being there for her. He smiles back warmly as Mr. Simpson comes out with bowls of food and water. After the bowls were given to them, he then unhooks them from sled.

Once the four were done, they head to the boiler room. Kodi and Dusty walk aside together while Kirby and Ralph walk behind them. Dark clouds loom over Nome.

"So I hear there have been more wolf attacks in towns lately. The latest one was early yesterday morning in Juneau," Dusty contributes.

"And that three people were killed," Ralph adds to the bowl. "They say that wolf killed a hunter and his family, including his two dogs."

"Well, I hope that wolf doesn't come here," Kodi chimes in, feeling a shiver hearing the sad and dreadful news.

After a few minutes, they finally made it to the boiler room. Kodi uses his paw to open the door and inside are the dogs and cats of the town, mostly chatting. But that's not the only social activity. Dogs and cats play tug of war, paw wrestle, and other stuff to keep the dullness in the dark. The furnace is lit, causing warmness to flood the whole room. At the end of the room are boxes against each other set up as a stage.

Gin is sitting by herself, deep in thought. In her mind are blur pieces of a specific memory she's trying to remember, but her seeking is in the deep mist and frustration comes with a growl. Turning her head to the right, she notices a male German shepherd approaching her with some kind of smirk.

"What's a beautiful girl like you sitting all alone?"

"Just thinking," she replies, eyeing him warily.

The dog puts his paw around her, flashing a charming smile at her. "Well, if you're bored, I know a secret place where some wild fun happens. And if you want, I'll bring a male or female friend along-"

"Get your paw off me, you pig!" Gin snarls, baring her teeth.

The dog jumps back, his now wide, deep brown eyes fill with fear. "Hey, hey, just chill. I'm just offering you a time of fun."

"Not interested," Gin growls.

"Suit yourself," the dog shrugs. "If you ever change your mind, let me know."

As the German shepherd walks away, Gin would roll her eyes. _Pervert_ , she thought bitterly as she makes her way to Balto and her "pack".

"What was that all about?" Jenna asks as Gin approaches.

"Just some dog that wants to get under my tail."

"Oh, that's Troy," Kodi tells Gin. "He said he's from New York and used to be a police dog."

"Oh, how _noble_ ," she replies with a roll of her golden eyes.

"Gin, this is Emerald," Balto introduces, gesturing to the house cat.

"Hello," Emerald smiles cheerful.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," Gin smiles back. She notices the green cross around her neck. "Nice necklace. Where did you get it?"

"Thank you. A friend made it for me. Are you going to perform tonight?" the Spanish cat then asks, her tail curling.

Gin chuckles. "No, not really. I just watch and hang out."

"I see. Anyone know where I can sign up?"

"Talk to Kaltag over there. He's handling the performers tonight," Balto answers, pointing to where his old teammate is. "Just tell him what you want to do."

" _¡Gracias, amigo!_ "

"Uh, you're welcome?" Balto replies with a confused eyebrow raised as Emerald walks over to Kaltag. "I guess we're all going to learn Spanish from her," he then jokes, making the whole group laugh.

"Hello, sir," Emerald greets Kaltag. "You're the one in charge, right? If so, I would like to sign up to perform."

"Just for tonight, filling in for my friend. All right, what is your performance?" Kaltag asks.

"Singing!" she replies with enthusiasm.

"Sounds good," he nods. "I'll call you up when your turn comes."

"Thank you, sir."

Emerald heads back to the group, seeing all of them chatting. As she does so, the cat notices that dogs and cats are bringing in bags of both human, dog, and cat food. Even Dipsy brings in a bag of beef jerky.

As always, Mel is worried, pacing back and forth. "One of these days the humans are going to see us and then we're busted!"

"Mel, relax," Dipsy said before opening the bag and, grabbing some pieces, stuffs her mouth with beef jerky. As she chews, "We've been doing this for two months and we're still clean." She then swallows before burying her face in the bag.

"Doesn't mean they won't figure it out, if they haven't already," Mel whines, nervously exhaling.

"So, Emerald, where are you and your owner from?" Jenna asks.

"My owner, Tyler, was born in America, but me, I'm from many places, though I was born in a city."

"In the same city as your owner or somewhere else in America," Gin asks this time.

"No, ma'am," Emerald replies with a shake of her head.

"Hey, uh, Dad, look who just arrive," Kodi whispers to his father.

Balto turns to the entrance door and there he is. Curse is standing right outside the door. He seems hesitate, the wolf-dog notices, seeing how he's taking a step back. He also notices the heartfelt expression. Yes, there is little anger, but the ocean of sorrow is more potent to the surface. Curse bows his head and says something, but Balto can't make out the words.

"What's he doing here?" Jenna asks no one in particular.

Balto looks Emerald. "Is this your friend you wanted to bring with?"

"No, my friend is a cat like me."

Balto turns to Curse again. The black wolf looks down at the wooden floor. Then, slowly, he takes a step forward. Balto frowns, seeing Curse's now grimace expression, taking a heavy exhale.

 _What's troubling him_ , Balto wonders, wrinkling his brow.

Curse looks around for a few moments and their eyes lock. Those dark brown eyes stare coldly at Balto, making the wolf-dog uncomfortable, shifting in his sitting. The black wolf turns his left and walks to the corner, away from everyone.

"What's with that guy?" asks Ralph.

His entire teammates shrug, the three of them looking at Curse now sitting, eyes closed. He looks calm it seems. Just then a black cat with approaches the group, her orange eyes fix on Emerald. "Sorry I'm late. I was helping bringing in the food for everyone."

"Misty!" Emerald exclaims, hugging her friend. The black cat smiles and hugs back. After a few quick seconds, they break away.

"So, Misty, you're Emerald's new friend?" Jenna asks.

"First day when she came here, and I find learning other languages very fascinating," she admits as she looks at Emerald.

"I'd be more than happy to teach you," Emerald offers with a smile.

"What's Spanish for 'friendship'?"

" _Amistad_ ," Curse answers as he passes by behind them. Misty gives him a short glare as the black wolf heads to Kaltag.

"What he said," Emerald concurs.

"You can teach me later. Right now, let me introduce you to the Nome cat family."

"I love meeting new animals!"

As the two cats walk away, Jenna smiles. "I can see those two becoming great friends.

"Same. So, you four, how was the delivery today?" Balto asks them, not noticing Curse is looking at him.

"Long," Ralph first answers with a yawn, scratching his ear.

"Late," Kodi sighs.

"We noticed. How come," Balto asks.

"Mainly because that wolf attack that happened a few days ago," Dusty informs. "The funeral was today, and the postmaster knew the victim."

"Well, I hope they find that wolf soon," Kirby said. "If that monster comes here, then it made the biggest mistake in its life!"

"Does that go for me and Gin, too," Curse lightly growls, passing by them again. "Not every wolf is murderous!"

"Hey, Curse, wait," Balto said, walking after him. "Listen, Kirby wasn't referring to all wolves."

"I know, my apologizes," Curse replies, sighing heavily, not facing him. His eyes close for a few seconds before looking at Balto. There's that innocence in his eyes like a few nights ago on the beach. In those eyes, Balto could see that Curse wants to tell him something, something expressing and truthful. "I'm just...stressed let's say."

Balto pulls him aside, away from the group. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Curse cocks his head a little, his expression a little surprised. "Honestly, I'm not, but don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

"Well...all right. I'm here if you ever want to talk." The wolf-dog looks at his family before back at Curse. "Come join us," he offers, smiling.

"Even after what happened last time?"

The memory of what happened earlier this week brought the concerning thoughts of Aleu, but Balto knows he shouldn't bring the haunting questions up to Curse. Honestly, tonight he doesn't want to be bother by all of the dreams of her and sadness that has been consuming his heart. This isn't to say he's erasing her from his life, but he knows in his heart she's right where she belongs. Curse is going through something right now, he informs himself. Answers can wait for another day.

"Well, Jenna and I didn't tell Kodi and his friends about what happened after they left. I'm sure they won't mind. Just please don't bring up Aleu."

"I won't," Curse promises. "And what about Gin? I bet she's still ticked at me of how I snapped at her."

"Gin's not really someone to hold a grudge, even over small things, but just don't act like you want to get under her tail. That's where the teeth and claws are brought to the bowl."

"I'll keep that in mind," the young-looking wolf lightly chuckles.

The two head back to the canine group. Gin scoots over when Curse sits down next to her, giving him some space. They talk for a while, Curse being quiet for the whole time, before Kaltag gets up on the stage, looking at everyone real quick before-

"All right. Hey, everyone!" he hollers, drawing all the canines and felines' attention to the stage. Once everyone's attention was on him, Kaltag continues. "The open mic is starting now. As always, the list will go from top to bottom. Tessa, you and your group ready?"

"We sure are," replies a female husky.

Kaltag walks off the stage as the female husky, Tessa, two cats, and another husky climb on up. The two cats are each holding a small violin, but big enough to hold in their paws and the husky is holding a banjo.

"What in the _world_?" Curse frowns.

"You've never seen animals sing and play music before?" Gin asks, her golden eyes reflecting off from the furnace flames.

"No, I have, but they can break the strings with their nails."

"Only if they're not careful," Gin said, now her sight up on the stage. "But besides that. They're pretty good. That husky singer always finds ways to come up with her own songs. It's amazing, if you ask me. I wish I can be that creative."

"You can be. A true artist of any kind expresses from the heart. That's the best material an artist can use; however, the heart is wicked, as it says in Jeremiah 17:9."

Gin shifts uncomfortable, looking away for a few seconds. Curse notices this, but doesn't say anything. The little animal band starts to do a little intro as Kaltag along with Star and Nikki approach Balto. Balto greets them and was about to start talking to them, but knows it would be rude if he starts side conversation while a performance is occurring, so he decides to wait.

Balto, Jenna, and his three former teammates listen to Tessa now singing and the music that's being play. One dog whistles in approval while some dogs and cats cheer and clap quietly, and the entire animals move with the music, Gin moving her head side to side, lost in the beautiful music. All except Curse, that is. A low growl erupts from his throat.

It's not that he doesn't like the singing and the music, but his haunting memories of the visions have taken his mind somewhere. It's painful, but calm like the blue ocean at the same time. No one can understand, not even Balto, he thought. How could he?

Once the little animal band was finished, everyone erupts in cheering and capping, including Curse with the latter, as the four bows to the audience and takes off the stage. Kaltag climbs on up after them.

"Another great song! Misty, you and your group ready?"

"We sure are," the black cat nods.

Misty and three male cats along with Emerald come up on the stage. "Tonight we're going to sing a song we made…"

"It should be 'wrote'," Curse corrects her in a whisper.

"….earlier this week. We hope you enjoy."

Two dogs come on up behind the feline group, each holding a small drum. They start playing as Misty starts singing:

 _Write in the sand; tell the world you love him_

 _Draw your heart, for that's where it comes from_

 _Go for a midnight swim, and kiss under the moon_

 _Declare your eternal love for him_

Three male cats: _No evil can stop us_

 _Angels shall protect you, my love_

 _Let's run off together, let's live life_

 _You're the only one I care about_

"Look," Jenna whispers to Balto, nudging his shoulder.

The wolf-dog smiles as he sees Kodi and Dusty nuzzling each other. She pulls away, chuckling. They look in each other's eyes, lost in young love.

"Dusty, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tomorrow night?" Kodi asks, smiling.

"Sure, I'd love to," Dusty replies before nuzzling him again. As Misty and her friends sing, the song spots its light on them.

"Reminds me of us three years ago," Balto whispers to Jenna, licking her cheek.

"Same," she replies softly, returning the lick before nuzzling her mate.

Misty and the other performing cats, including Emerald, continue to sing. Their words fill the boiler room. Those have mates or a romantic partner is now showing affection to each other.

All: _Our love burns like fire, it dances like the Northern Lights_

 _Let them say whatever, we don't care_

 _Darkness won't be able to take our love away_

 _Hold me tonight_

 _Hold me tonight_

 _Our love lives through eternity_

The whole audience explodes into cheering and clapping. The feline group gets off the stage as Kaltag comes up. "They got talent," Balto remarks to Jenna, clapping.

Over the next half hour dogs and cats perform: some did singing, few did comedy stand-up (those who did made everyone laugh…all except Curse), some told stories, both true and fiction, and other harmless, fun performances. After the last performer gets off the stage, Kaltag announces that there's going to be a little break before they continue.

Kaltag, Star, and Nikki come up to Balto and Jenna. They have age over the years, but they're still looking young.

"You guys! How are you doing?" Balto asks, smiling at his old friends.

"We're doing great, Balto! I'm just filling in for Taylor tonight. He's not feeling well," Kaltag answers.

"Yeah, I heard. Hopes he gets better soon."

"So how are you two doing?" Nikki asks this time.

"We're doing quite well," Jenna replies. "Kodi has been made the leader of his team."

"Really? That's awesome!" Star exclaims.

"Balto, your son is exactly like you! He is the most passionate about dog sledding…the most driven…the most caring-"

"We get it, Kaltag," Balto nods, chuckling lightly.

"And looks like he has a girl now," Nikki whispers to the two of them, seeing Dusty laying her head on Kodi's shoulder.

"Yeah, they started dating not too long ago. They're great together. Actually, perfect," Balto remarks.

Emerald comes up behind Kaltag. "Excuse me, Kaltag, sir?"

"Yes, Emerald?" Kaltag said, turning to her.

"I like to withdraw my performance."

"Okay. And you and your friends did great tonight!"

"Thank you so much! It was Misty and her friends that were great," Emerald replies coyly.

Once she walks away, Kaltag, turning back to his friends, said, "Well, looks like there's one performer left now. Oh, yeah, Balto, do you know that guy?"

"Who?" Balto asks, cocking his head, frowning.

"That black wolf over there," Kaltag said, pointing over to where Curse is, who's now sitting alone, lost in deep thought. "He was asking a lot of stuff about you, Balto. Well, you, Jenna, Kodi, everyone you know."

"What kind of stuff? Did he say why?" Balto asks his friend.

Kaltag shrugs. "His questions were unusual, in a way."

Balto sighs, lowering his eyes to the floor for a second. "I'll ask him about it, but not tonight." _He knows something about Aleu, but at the same time something is hurting him. I don't know what to do or how to approach him about her._

After the break was over, Kaltag comes up on the stage. "All right, we have one more performer left. Curse, you ready?"

"Yes, sir," he answers, already making his way up to the stage.

"Wonder what his performance is," Jenna said to Balto.

When Curse takes the stage, he greets the audience with a friendly smile, his dark brown eyes absorbing innocence and not to mention his calm expression rolling in like the ocean water at the beach, consuming the dry sand. "I _wrote_ what I call a 'song-poem' that has to do with my faith and my Lord and King Jesus Christ. It's called _Bowing Knee and Confessing Tongue_."

"What the heck is a song-poem," Mel asks Dipsy in a whisper. She shrugs in reply.

Kodi, Dusty, Kirby, and Ralph all look at each other before back at Curse, wondering what his performance is about. The black wolf clears his throat, exhales, and beings to sing:

 _Darkness clouds my heart, walking in my own earthly lust_

 _Walking on the broad road with the world that leads to destruction_

 _Filthy rags in my hands, my tears lost in darkness_

 _I look up and, behold, the Lamb of God slain on the Cross_

 _I surrender on my knees and become crucified with Christ, my old self dead with Him_

 _I rise with Him from the grave, baptize with fire and with the Holy Ghost_

 _The Lamb leads me as my Good Shepherd_

 _When I see Him, my knee shall bow and my tongue shall confess with joy that He is Lord_

 _He sits on His eternal throne, seeking all lost sheep_

 _ **All we like sheep have gone astray;**_

 _ **We have turned every one to his own way;**_

 _ **And the LORD hath laid Him the iniquity of us all**_ **(Isaiah 53:6, KJV)** _ **.**_

 _He desires for all come to repentance and not willing that any should perish_

 _The Lion of Judah walks behind and ahead of me_

 _His enemies will tremble before Him_

 _The Lion will come on a white horse with a rod of iron, to conquer the world_

 _His eyes are as a flame of fire, seeing the hearts of men_

 _The righteous will enter His kingdom and the wicked thrown into Hell_

 _The day of final judgment will come_

 _All will stand before Him that sits on the great white throne_

 _Books will be open, every work that has been recorded through every generation_

 _And all shall bow knee and confess with their tongue that, "Jesus Christ is Lord," to the glory of God the Father_

 _His precious blood makes our sin white as snow_

And that's when most of the audience bursts out laughing and snickering. Some point at Curse while laughing, but the wolf shows no emotion, no hurt; however, he lowers his ears when he sees Gin walk out. Emerald glares at some her new cat friends that are laughing along.

"Would you like it if they laughed at _you_ ," she asks them, to which they instantly stop, shaking their heads. "Then stop!"

Curse quickly makes his way off the stage and out of the boiler room, ignoring all the laughs and snickers. Besides all the laughs and the talking, Balto could hear this voice, as if someone is whispering right in his ear.

" _Don't listen to that religious fool. He's brainwashed by human religion."_

Balto shakes his head, blinking his eyes for a second. The laughing dies down, now the boiler room being consume with talking. Since Curse was the last performer, some begin to leave now, shouting remarks outside.

"I'll walk you home," Balto offers Jenna, to which she agrees. They both say goodnight to Kodi and his friends.

"I thought it was quite rude for them to laugh at Curse like that. Nothing like that has never happen like before," Jenna said as the couple walk out.

"I know. Anyone can perform, just as long it's not inappropriate," Balto replies as they walk out the door, the light falling snow greeting them.

"It's your choice, Gin," Curse said in a polite way, him and Gin over a few feet away. "If you don't believe in God, that's your freewill."

"Freewill? Please, Curse. There's no freewill if God puts people in Hell if they don't worship Him," Gin replies, calm but serious. "Goodnight, Curse."

"That's not why He does…" Curse trails off, knowing it's not worth it as the she-wolf walks away. "Goodnight, Gin." He looks down at the snowy ground, his ears lowering.

Balto nudges Jenna before they walk over to the black wolf. "Um, Curse? We think your performance was great. You're talent with your singing," Balto compliments, smiling kindly at him.

Curse looks up at them, his face innocent like a pup's, but Balto could see something deep in those eyes of his. "Thank you, Balto. It's a gift from the Lord and He deserves all the glory," he replies coyly, smiling brightly.

"Yeah…Listen, don't let them get to you. What you just did was brave. I mean, I'm not religious, but I know how frightening it can be to stand up."

"Thank you again, sir, but I wasn't nervous at all. It wasn't my first time doing that. And my strength and courage comes from Lord Jesus."

"I'm sure it does…" Balto said, trying not to sound awkward.

"Have you either one of you perform before?" Curse then asks.

"Us? No. We just watch," Jenna said.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, sorry to interrupt, but I just want to say goodnight again." Kodi chimes in as he approaches from behind.

"Goodnight, Kodi," Jenna smiles before nuzzling her son.

"Goodnight, son. We're proud of you as always," Balto adds, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Dad. As I've said before, I'm going to be like you."

"Well, I believe you'll be _greater_ than me," Balto avows.

"Do I hear a race challenge?" Kodi asks with a grin.

"Maybe. A friendly, father-to-son race to see who's faster."

"You're on. But hey, I'm going to walk Dusty home tonight right now. See ya tomorrow. Night, Mom and Dad."

"Goodnight, son," Balto calls after him as he and Dusty walk away to her house. "Anyways, Curse-"

Balto stops when he turns to see Curse gone. He was now a short distance away. He exhales before licking his mate's cheek. "Come on, let me take you home."

"You can stay tonight," Jenna offers as they start walking. "Rosy would love to see you again."

"Thanks, Jenna, but maybe another time. I need to clear my head."

"Is everything alright?" she asks, concern.

"I'm fine, Jenna. You don't have worry about me," Balto replies softly, smiling at her.

Jenna nuzzles him, licking his cheek with affection. "I love you, Balto."

"And I love you, too, Jenna. Forever."

* * *

After walking Jenna home, Balto heads back to his boat. The town is quiet, only a few lights are on around the town. He passes through, memories from the last three years flooding his mind. Being an outcast seem so long ago, like a century, but delivering the medicine only seem months ago. Time is mysterious at times, he always thought. As he was walking out of Nome, he couldn't help but notice Duke's plane is still by the church. Of course, he has seen the pilot to keep the ice off and fly it some.

It is an honor to have his own name on a plane. Even after saving Duke from the plane crash and freezing to death, Balto didn't expect for him to do this, not to mention fulfill his dream by riding in it with him.

Once he was at his boat, he walks up on the wooden board, exhaling tiredly, his eyes feeling heavy now. He walks onto the boat, heading to his bed of blankets.

"Since when do you not notice me? What am I now, a ghost goose?"

Balto instantly looks up and turns his head. There was Boris, frowning at him. "By the look you're giving me, looks like I am now."

"Boris! Haven't seen you in months! How are you? Looks like your little honeymoon became a vacation."

"I'm doing quite well. And yes, it did. Traveling beyond Alaska was quite the adventure," Boris tells him as the wolf-dog gets under a blanket and lays down.

"Where's Stella?"

"Oh, she's exploring. She'll be back soon."

"Exploring? On a night like this?"

"Yes," Boris nods, walking towards him. "But how are you?"

"Me? I'm hanging in there."

"By the way you said it, sounds like you're falling. I know when there's something wrong with you."

Balto sighs, turning on his side. "It's just a lot that has been going on lately."

"Such as…?"

"Well, Kodi has been made leader of the sled dog team, him and Dusty are dating now, there's this news about these wolf attacks, and a wolf came here earlier this week."

Boris looks surprised, his eyes widening. "A wolf? Did he or she cause trouble?"

"Well, yes and no. We had a little hangout here at the beach. Gin showed up before-"

"Wait, who's Gin?"

"Oh, yeah," Balto yawns, covering his mouth with his paw for a few seconds. "She's a wolf that Jenna and I saved from drowning in a river during the summer."

"Drowning? What happened?"

Balto shrugs. "When we first saw her, she was out, bleeding from the head. She woke up shortly after we rescued her, but she wouldn't tell us what happened, had quite a bitter attitude. So we didn't want to push her to tell us. But whatever happened to her, if a guy tries to seduce her, she bites for real."

"All those bad dogs in town better not get on her bad side. I wouldn't if I was one. But what about this other wolf?"

"His name is Curse."

"Quite an odd name to have," Boris remarks.

"Name doesn't matter, it's the character that does. Boris, he knows about Aleu."

"Wait, what?! Is he part of her pack? If he is, how did he get all from wherever Aleu and that pack went to back here in Alaska?"

"That's what I first thought. But that's strange part, though. He said he knows her, but she doesn't yet."

"That doesn't make any sense. Wait, what does he look like?"

"Has black fur. Still young, around three."

"Does this wolf Curse have dark brown eyes?" Boris asks, looking worry now.

Balto frowns. "Yeah, why? Have you met him?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Both me and Stella. Balto…" Boris pauses for a moment, swallows with fear, and then resumes. "…when we first met him a few weeks ago, his mouth was covered in blood…with a dead human baby in his mouth."

 **A/Q: I apologize for the late update. So, I have a question for you all of you Balto fans. I know what the majority answer may be, but do you think there's** _ **any**_ **possibility that there could be a fourth Balto movie? I know it's been more than a decade since the third movie came out. Someone told me that there should be a remake. The reason I ask this question is because, well, I have an idea for a sequel. It's crazy impossible, I can understand that, and I know I'm not the first to think of writing a script for it.**

 **But say if there could be a fourth one, what would** _ **you**_ **Balto fans want to happen, to see? Leave your ideas in a review if you wish or PM me. Thank you for reading. God bless.**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Peace I leave with you, My peace I give unto you: not as the world giveth, give I unto you. Let not your heart be troubled, neither let it be afraid (John 14:27)."**

Chapter 4

A dreadful chill consumes Balto within, a burning fear grips his spirit. In his heart he wants to believe none of it is true, that Boris is making a false misapprehension, but knows what his own ears heard. But Curse, holding a dead baby?

"I-it must have been a look-alike," the wolf-dog stammers. "Or maybe you're talking about a different wolf."

"Balto, he fits the description. Besides, you said he came to Nome earlier this week. You barely know him!"

Balto replies with silence, his eyes looking down at the old, wooden floor. Boris is right, he doesn't know that much about Curse; however, the wolf's faith provokes his thoughts, making him think otherwise. He knows Boris would never lie to him, but how can it be Curse?

"What happened when you and Stella met him?"

Boris swallows, silence is his first answer. Sorrow covers his eyes and fear haunts his face. Then, as he sits down by Balto, "He dropped the dead baby…" a brief pause comes, "and then he tried to kill Stella and me."

"Hold on, what?! Did you two get hurt?"

"Just a few minor injuries and lost some feathers," the Russian goose informs. "But as we were getting away, we looked back to see if he was chasing us and he was…'having dinner' on that poor thing." He shivers, covering his face with his wings for a moment. "This was about three weeks ago in Canada in case you're wondering."

"That's terrible, Boris. I'm sorry you and Stella saw that. "But," Balto gets up, the blanket falling off of him, "it can't be him."

"What makes you think that?" Boris asks, looking up at him.

"He believes in God," he informs the Russian goose.

"So do other people, even some animals," Boris points out.

"No, he's...what are they called? Christian. He's a Christian."

"I don't mean sound judgmental, but maybe he's doing that as an act. A lot of people say they're Christian and quote the Bible, but do terrible things. I mean, I'm not saying all of them are like that, some are true, but a lot of them say they are when they are actually not."

Balto shakes his head in disagreement. "No. He's pretty genuine about his faith. He even sang a poem he wrote that was about Jesus at the open mic tonight. Look, Boris, like I said, that wolf is either a look-alike or you're talking about a different black wolf. Maybe if you see Curse yourself, you'll know."

Boris exhales heavily, grabbing one of the blankets. "You're probably right."

"Glad you two are alright," Balto said with a smile before drinking out of his water bowl. "Did you seen Muc and Luc when you came back?"

"No, I haven't. We just got here a few minutes before you did. But anyways, you said Kodi and Dusty started dating?" Boris then smiles with a nod. "They're a perfect match."

"Since when did you become Cupid?" Balto jokes, chuckling. "Well, I'm retiring for the night. Goodnight, Boris."

"Goodnight, boychick."

As Balto sleeps, he turns on his side, eyes shut tight. His legs move as if he's running. "No, no, no..." he mumbles softly, whining. He turns again, his paws scratching the floors.

" _Balto."_

"Jenna?" He doesn't know if he was fully asleep or half-awake. It's like those times when someone hears things, but is still sleeping. "It's not even morning yet. Go back to sleep."

When he opens his eyes, he finds himself surrounded by trees in the Alaska wilderness. Where is he? The snow beneath his paws is light. Taking a look around, he finds them familiar, realizing he's outside of Nome. Taking a heavy sigh, he looks up above, seeing the Northern Lights. "Now I'm sleepwalking. Great."

But something grips his nose's attention instantly when he inhales. It's strong, fresh, as if it happened just recently. Balto knows it all too well. In fact, it's the same smell during one night last week in Jenna's little shed when the two of them were spending time alone together. Two wolves had mated here. But something catches else his nose: Aleu's scent.

"Not so," said a familiar, warm voice.

Balto freezes for a moment, instantly recognizing that voice. He looks back down and there stands a female white wolf. His mouth hangs open, too shock to say anything.

"My son," the white wolf says in a soft tone.

"Aniu. I-I mean, mother." Here she is, his own mother before his very eyes. Her visit is abrupt. He's surprise to see her he doesn't know what to really say. "How...how is this possible? Is this real?"

"A sorrowful past," she simply replies.

"What do you mean? Are-are we back in time? I have so many questions," he swiftly says all at once, walking towards her. "How are you? How's Aleu?"

"She is doing quite well. She is a great leader."

Balto smiles blissfully, despite in his confusion. "I'm sure she is. But what is this about? Why are we here, and why do I smell her scent?"

"My son, darkness is here."

"What darkness?" Balto asks with a frown.

But Aniu vanishes into fog, their eyes locked until she arrantly disappears. "Mother, wait!" he shouts. His ears instantly perk up when he hears something behind him. Balto turns to see Curse running at him. A potent, murderous rage is in his eyes.

"Aleu, you and your father are dead!" he screams as he lunges at him, his teeth sinking into Balto's throat.

* * *

Duke wakes up early the next morning, staring at the gray ceiling. The pilot sighs, rubbing his eyes before he lets his arms fall and hit the comforter. "Goodness," he yawns, now pulling himself to sit up in his bed, looking out of the bedroom window.

His home is nothing fancy. In fact, actually, it's just a small house with a single bedroom, a small kitchen with a small, round wooden table along with two wooden chairs, a couch, and a nice, small fireplace. This past week he has been working hard overtime, so he decides to treat himself with a nice breakfast of the new diner that recently opened a month ago.

After bathing and getting dress, Duke leaves his house, humming. The diner that he has been eyeing lately is just around the block, so he starts walking down the snowy street, the snow crunching under his heavy boots. Since it's still early in the morning, only a couple people were about on their day of work. Every one of them simply say hello to him, instantaneously recognizing the pilot as they pass by. Just about everybody in Nome knows about the pilot that was rescued. Duke has Balto and the sled team to thank for that.

Finally making it to the diner, Duke enters the fancy setting. The cook shouts at one of the co-workers, asking about if they have certain food ingredients. The entire floor looks recently clean; every stool is leather red, not a smudge of dirt on the tables and chairs. Hunger and thirst provoke his desolate stomach and dry throat.

He sits down at one of the tables. The only other people that are here are two young men having a conversation, sitting at one of the tables at end of the diner on Duke's left side. One of the waitresses comes up to him. "Good morning, sir. How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, ma'am, thank you for asking. How about you?"

"I am doing good," she replies with a smile, handing Duke a muen. "Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Coffee, please" Duke requests, scooting in his chair.

"Coming right up," she nods before she walks away.

"Champion of the drinks in the morning, wouldn't you agree, sir?"

Looking at his left, one of the two young men is looking at him. The tan, buff man has a British accent, Duke notices. The man waves at him. "Isn't it always," Duke replies in a light chuckle, waving back. "How are you two this morning?"

"We are good," they both reply. Then, the British man, asks, "Would you like sit with us, sir? We promise we don't bite."

"Goodness, Noah, we just met the man!"

"Calm your German shepherds, I'm just being friendly."

Duke thinks about the offer for a minute. The one on the right looks familiar and that's when he remembers he saw the young man at the bank earlier this week. He nods to them. Why not? It's nice to meet new people, he thought.

"Sure," the pilot answers before getting up. He pushes in his chair and walks to their table. He sits down next to Noah's friend.

"Do you come here often, sir?" the friend asks. Just like Noah, the man is in his early twenties, his charming blue eyes glancing down at his cup of coffee, and his chocolate brown hair neatly comb.

"Actually, this is my first week back in Nome since last summer. How about you two?"

"Same here. We haven't been to Nome in quite a long time. Name's Adam," the white man introduces, extending his hand.

"Duke. Nice to meet you," the pilot greets, firmly shaking his hand. "Say, you look familiar. Were you at the bank this past week?"

"I was," Adam nods before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Noah," the British man said, shaking Duke's hand. His eyes and hair have the same color, a light brown. The waitress comes to their table, holding a cup of coffee.

"Here is your drink, sir," she says to Duke, setting down the cup by him. After the pilot thanks her, she turns her attention to the other two young men.

"How are you two doing?"

"Good. I am ready to order," Noah tells her, now looking at the muen. "I would like the biscuits and gravy, but no egg. That and another cup of tea."

The waitress writes down the order before turning to Adam and Duke.

"I'm good," Adam casually says.

"I'll have the scramble eggs with the toast and bacon," Duke orders.

The waitress writes down his order before she takes their menus. Seconds later, she disappears in the back. Duke takes a sip of his coffee, softly tapping his fingers on the table.

"Where are you two from?"

"I am from England, but came to America as a young lad," Noah first answers with a bliss smile.

"And I was born in America, pure blood German," Adam answers with a nod. "How about you, Duke?"

"Canada, but lived in America as a young child, although I have lived in Alaska for most of my life now."

"Are you living in Nome now?" Adam then asks as the waitress comes back with Noah's cup of tea.

"You mean for the rest of my life? I like to, but I'm a pilot and there are a number of opportunities for delivery, so I'm just setting down here for a few months."

"You're a pilot?" Noah replies, amazed. "So that's your plane nearby the church, _Balto Flyer_?"

Duke nods. "Indeed it is. Balto became a hero again when he and that sled team saved me. It's because of them that I'm here."

"Some say Balto's your dog now? Is that true?" Noah asks this time.

Duke laughs, shaking his hand. "No, no. Although, I have let him stayed at my place a few times. I feel sorry for him that he lives on that old boat at the beach. Looks like it is going to collapse one of these days."

"Let's hope he's not on it when that happens, _if_ it does," Adam exhales.

"I hear the church has a new pastor," Noah informs, changing the subject.

"Really? I haven't been to church in a while," Duke admits before taking another sip of his drink.

"Would you like to come to church tomorrow?" Adam invites.

"No thank you," Duke politely refuses.

Adam nods gently. "Okay, that's your choice."

Duke only nods with a little raise of his coffee to Adam. Drinking, he appreciates how respectful Adam and Noah are being rather condemning him instantly. The waitress comes back with a tray of food and a drink.

"Here is your breakfast." She settles down Duke and Noah's plate to them and then Noah's drink. They both thank her before she handles one of the new customers.

"Want to say thanks, mate?" Noah asks, grasping Adam's extending hand and extends his free hand to Duke along with Adam doing the same.

"Sure thing."

The three of them bow their heads as Adam begins. "Lord Jesus, we thank You that we can spend this morning and that You provide for all our needs. We thank You that Duke is here. Please continue to bless him and watch over him. Thank You for all this food and please bless it. Lord, we also pray that this new pastor will be faithful and preach Your Holy Word. We pray that You will use him to lead lost sheep to Yourself, for You are the Good Shepherd. In Your name, Amen."

"Amen," Duke said, opening his eyes. He and Noah put their napkin on their lap before they start consuming their breakfast. Adam just sits and drinks his coffee. People start entering the diner every few minutes. It isn't long until half of the place is full of all the few waiters and waitress are taking orders.

"So, Duke, if I may ask, but what do you for a living?" Adam asks.

"Well, right now I have two jobs. I work at the one of the food stores part-time and work also as a carpenter."

"A man that has his hands full of labor," marveled Noah with a firm nod and cracking a smile.

"I admire hard work like Noah here does, but don't let it crush your back, my friend," Adam said to Duke with a serious expression.

"I know my limits, but thank you for the concern."

When they finish their breakfast, Noah and Duke let their stomachs settle while they talk. When asked what they were doing before coming to Nome, the two young men told Duke that before they came here, they had traveled across Germany spreading the Gospel.

"So what brings you two to Nome again?" Duke then asks them, finishing the last of his coffee.

Noah runs his fingers through his hair at the back of his head, eyes closing, smiling. "Well...God called us to come here," he replies in a coyly manner. His eyes open. "How about you, Duke?"

"I lived in Anchorage. Right when last Spring was around the corner, I thought I could deliver the mail faster. Do you know the story?"

The both of them nod.

"Well, after that and getting my new plane, I went back to Anchorage for a while. It was good timing, too. My mother was sick, so the rest of the family and I had to take care of her. She's well now."

"Glad to hear that she's better," Noah simply replies.

Noah and Duke both paid their bill shortly afterwards. Duke said his goodbyes before leaving the diner. As he walks out, he notices Jenna walking down the street for a moment before disappearing around the corner. Duke knows that Balto's mate, having to see at times nuzzling and licking each other's cheek. He chuckles of the Hero of Nome - as the people called him - having that someone special. As he heads back to his rent house with a full stomach, he thought of having a family of his own.

* * *

"Balto, look at you! Your eyes are getting heavy as this boat! Get some sleep!" Boris shouts, dramatically throwing his wings up.

"I'm…" the wolf-dog yawns, eyes remaining close now, "fine, Boris."

"Balto, you're going to pass out right in the middle of town if you don't get some shuteye," Stella said sternly, crossing her wings.

"I'm _fine_ , you two," Balto stresses, eyes still close.

"One of his daughters has his stubbornness," Boris notes to his mate.

That's when Balto instantly opens his tired eyes, knowing that the Russian goose is referring to Aleu.

"Hmm. Really? I don't doubt it," the female goose replies acquiescently.

"Balto," Jenna calls.

"Come on up, Jenna," he invites her, holding back a yawn.

Once the red and cream husky climbs up the wooden board and on to the boat, her face expression becomes a mixture of worry and concern. "Balto, you look tired."

"That's what _I_ keep telling him!" Boris chimes in loudly. "But will he listen? No! Will he sleep? No! Look at him; he can barely keep his eyes open!"

"I see that, Boris, thank you. And hello, Stella," she smiles. "How was your little vacation?"

"Oh, you know, there were the fun times and there were the awful ones. Don't get me started with the one night when we ran into a wolf."

"Stella, uh, let's give them some space to talk," Boris whispers to her. She doesn't say a word as they both get off the boat and walk down the beach.

"So, Balto, what's wrong?" Jenna asks in a concerned tone.

Balto exhales tiredly, sitting down. "I don't even know where to begin. I had a dream last night and couldn't go back to sleep afterwards. It's all that I have been thinking about and it just adds up the pile of questions. Jenna, my mother somehow met me in my dream or-or whatever it was."

Jenna responses in silence. Last year when Balto came home and told her about how Aleu found her home with a wolf pack, she was heartbroken that she would most likely never see her again. She cried for a good, solid hour while Balto comforted her. He also told her about the Great White Wolf, Aniu, his mother. It sounded arrantly strange to her, but she knows her mate wouldn't make something like that up.

"She said something about a sorrowful past and that darkness is here," Balto continues. "Whatever that means."

"That doesn't make any sense. What darkness?"

"None of it makes sense! None of it! Curse said he knows about Aleu, but said she doesn't know him yet! Nothing makes sense right now," he abruptly snaps in a rage. With a swift strike, his water bowl goes flying, water spilling out on the deck. He faces Jenna, who now has an expression of extreme fear.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Jenna. I didn't mean to rage out like that. I'm sorry," he exhales, his eyes filling with guilt.

"This is really getting to you." She nuzzles him, licking his cheek. "You're stressed. You need to rest and take it easy."

"I just want answers about our daughter," Balto replies now in a soft tone.

"I do, too, but, Balto, all this stress is pushing your limits. Listen, I came here because tonight Rosy wants to do those little fires again like last winter. But if you don't want to-"

"No, we can do it tonight. I know Rosy likes doing those things and it makes her happy. It's great to see Rosy, you, our own family, and everyone we know happy. That's what I care about."

 _Always putting others first_ , she thought with a smile. "All right. We're coming here after six."

"Balto! Balto!"

Balto and Jenna look out of the boat and see Muc, Luc, Boris, and Stella running back to them. In the distance, Curse is running after them, picking up speed every second passing.

"Jenna, Curse was also in my dream-like vision. After my mother disappeared, I think I was Aleu? Because when I turned around, I saw him running at me and said that we're both dead before he killed me."

"What? I don't understand."

"Neither do I, but I'm getting answers. Right now."

Balto climbs down the boat with Jenna following behind him. When they reach the snow, Muc and Luc hide behind Balto, whimpering and trembling.

"Balto, he's coming to eat us!" Muc cries. "His-his eyes! He was talking to us and they glowed purple, a scarcely purple!"

"What?" Balto frowns. He looks forward and sees Curse now walking towards them. No sign of glowing purple eyes, just his normal brown eyes, calm as the sea.

"Balto, that's him!" Boris whispers in his ear. "That's the wolf that tried to kill us in Canada three weeks ago!"

"I'll handle it, everyone," he whispers to them all. He glares at Curse with a growl. "Stop right there."

Curse instantly obliges, his paws stopping dead in the snow. He stands there, still, tall, his ears perk forward, staring at the aging wolf-dog straight in the eyes.

"You think you're tough now, huh? You're outnumber!" Stella honks furiously.

"Christ is my Strength and Power," the black wolf states in a serious tone, still eye lock with Balto.

"What do you want, Curse?"

"You're wondering about Aleu, and I have some answers. Meet me tonight in the woods at seven. I prefer if you just come by yourself."

"Why not just tell me now?" He lets out a yawn, but quickly covers his mouth.

"There's my reason," Curse said in a calm manner.

"I have plans tonight."

"Then tomorrow night, same time. _Alone_."

"Curse, listen, if you have hurt Aleu in any way-!"

"If you want answers, then come tomorrow night. Simple as that."

"All right, I will," Balto promises, snapping, feeling the stress tearing his insides out.

"Balto, are you _crazy?!_ He _ate_ a baby!" Boris shouts.

"Be careful who you accuse, Boris," Curse replies in the same calm manner. He then smiles blissfully at Balto. "You remind me of an old friend of mine. Exactly like you, Balto. That's good and bad since what he and his family did." He then looks serious, dead serious. A cold hatred breathes in his dark eyes.

"I loathe many things in life. Justice will always win. I'm going to see that someone in particular perishes out of darkness. Someone that has a reflection of me. That particular blood will spill on me."

Curse turns and, without saying another word, he walks away, tail wagging as he starts softly singing. " _Save me O Lord…._ "

"I'm starting to think he's bipolar," Stella assures once Curse is out of earshot.

"Um, is he going to hurt us?" Muc whimpers, still trembling behind Balto.

"No, he's not. I'll make sure of it," Balto promises.

"By the way, who's Aleu?" Stella asks with interest.

* * *

"I have chosen you to test him the limit of his abilities. You may fight him however you like, but don't kill him, and don't use the power I have given you. Kill whoever intervenes."

A sinister chuckle is the first reply. "And if he doesn't fit your standards?"

"Do whatever you want with him. And if you can, check on up with our spy."

"Yes, my Alpha."

* * *

Over the course of the rest of the day Balto finally got some sleep for a few hours. He accepted Jenna's offer of staying with him and she helped ebb the stress. Even though he was grateful, he had hoped his mother would visit again, perhaps even explain what the dream-like vision was all about. But no dreams, just peaceful sleep.

The sled team enjoyed their day off of delivering the mail, but Kodi has been itching to get back on the job while thinking of how his date with Dusty tonight will go. He wants to something original and not those cliché dates of looking at the Northern Lights and telling how she's more beautiful than the lights are.

He remembers Balto telling him some of the dates he and Jenna went on in their young age. Kodi tries to come up with something from all those date details. He already knows about her, what she likes and hates, what some of her dreams are. But frustration sweeps in when he can't think of anything good, so he decides to go to his father for some advice.

As evening is approaching, Kodi heads to the boat. The young husky catches his father, his mother, Boris, Stella, and the two polar bears' scent, but frowns when he smells Curse's. It was probably nothing, he assumes as he stops.

"Dad, are you here," Kodi calls.

"Yes?" Balto appears, looking calmer and less tired, as if he had just awakened from another nap. "What is it, son?"

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm glad you stopped by," Balto replies with bliss as he heads his way down. Once he was in front of Kodi, he then asks, "So how are you doing?"

"Doing well…and nervous," Kodi admits. "And you?"

"Hanging in there," he replies with his eyes close for a short moment. "But why are you nervous?"

Kodi sighs heavily, sitting down, looking down at the snow. "Well, Dusty and I are having a date tonight, but I can't think of something new. I don't want to do anything cheesy."

"Ah, I know that problem. I was once in your paws."

"Really," Kodi asks, surprised. From the way Balto had told some of his dates with Jenna, it made Kodi think his father never hit a wall of dating complications. "What did you do?"

"Well, after we became mates, we discussed our future together; however, I don't recommend you do that since you two just started dating. Sometimes doing something on a date can be quite memorable, like taking a walk on the beach, looking at the stars."

"How can I make something like that simple?" Kodi asks.

"That's something for you to figure out. I hope I helped."

"You did. Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, son," Balto yawns. "Excuse me. You must really like her."

"I do, a lot," Kodi admits, smiling softly as he flushes. "Words can't describe it."

"I'm sure she feels the same way. By the way, your mother told me earlier that she heard you're getting a new dog on the team."

"Yeah, Mr. Simpson has been looking for a few days now."

"How do you feel about it," Balto asks before stretching.

"I'm actually looking forward to it. I bet he or she is excited."

"Make the dog feel welcome, son," Balto advises.

"I will. See you later, Dad," Kodi adieus as he heads back to the town.

As Balto waits for the next half hour for Jenna and Rosy to come, he thought about his encounter Curse this morning. He sighs in regret, knowing that he shouldn't have snapped at the wolf. The stress had devoured him, but he knows Curse wasn't himself either.

He had recognized something a small area in those eyes of his. It was something Balto had been haunted long ago when he was still a pup and an outcast. Loneliness is an utmost agony in life, a shadow that haunts us all. Even in the company of Boris and Muc and Luc, he still felt lonely at times, but that all faded away when he embraced his wolf side. Now he hardly feels it anymore.

But it was also a loneliness Balto could relate to. This loneliness was something that was missing in his life, some kind of relationship, taking a puzzle piece of his soul away. Balto knows Curse's pain, having the same feeling mainly about his mother and the curious, wondering mystery of his father.

 _Tomorrow night I'm getting answers, but I'm also coming as a friend._

* * *

The beauty of the Northern Lights dance in the night as Gin walks around the woods. Her mind is flooding frustration, the blurry memories taunting her. No matter how hard she tries, it just remains broken glass pieces. She cusses in her head of again failing of trying to remember. This past month she has been trying to remember the missing pieces of her puppyhood, but no success.

Her stomach growls, making her place her paw on it. She had lost her appetite because of her seeking answers. _I should get something to eat. A whole hour of getting nothing was such a waste of time._

So, as she hunts for dinner, her nose abruptly catches three scents, her ears perking up. Three male wolves, two gray and one light brown, come out of the shadows, their chatting ebbing when they spot the lone she-wolf. She eyes them warily.

The gray one in the center is big and bulky with a grin. The one on the left is the same, gray and a little less muscle, and the left brown one is scrawny. The center wolf is the first one to speak, taking a few steps closer.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here at night?" His two pawls snicker.

"Minding her own business," she replies calmly.

The brown wolf nudges the center wolf while snickering. "Look at her tail. It's lift up. She's open."

"I bet two can fit in her while the other gets the front," the less muscular wolf grins.

"Get any closer and see what happens," Gin threats, baring her teeth at them.

The leader rolls his eyes. "Go ahead and spill all your pathetic threats, it won't do anything. Three against one, but don't worry; you'll be begging for a round two." He looks at the scrawny wolf. "You get front."

"Touch her and you'll be scared of the dark for the rest of your life."

And that's when Curse steps in, simply glaring at the three male wolves. Indignation consumes his entire being, the eyes being the key core. "Leave the girl alone."

"I can handle of them," Gin assures Curse.

"I'm sure you will once we're done with this mutt," the leader grins at her, then looks at Curse. "Unless you want to join in, of course, feel free, but do you also do males?"

"Shut up," Curse and Gin both snarl in unison.

The leader sighs. "Well, I was hoping to have some fun tonight, but look like it's this. Get the male; I'll take care of the whore."

Curse starts running towards him, but his two companions jump in his way. "You three are making a big mistake," he snarls at them. "Have you forgotten-?"

But the less muscular wolf lunges at him; however, Curse manages to dodge out of the way in time. He instantly bites down on one of the gray wolf's back leg hard. The gray wolf yelps in pain, but the light brown wolf pushes Curse off.

"I'll make you scream!"

"I can do something a lot worse than bite!"

The leader sees the three fighting before he turns his attention on Gin. "My friends will join real soon."

"And they'll be dead next."

"You don't have the guts, whore."

The bulky wolf tackles Gin on her back. She tries to bite his leg, but he firmly holds her down. Using one of her back legs, she hits him in between the legs and he instantly howls in agony, jumping off her. Without wasting another second, she pins him down, clawing his face, drawing blood.

"Go to Hell!" he screams in agony as the blood drips on the snow.

" _Never_ underestimate a female wolf or any kind, you mother-"

A scream abruptly erupts in the woods. Curse had just broken one of the other gray wolf's legs, who is now screaming and cussing at him. Curse grabs the small brown wolf by the tail and slams him into the tree. The tree shakes, causing snow to pile down on him.

"A kitten can easily kick your butts," Curse remarks, laughing. He then turns to the leader. "Gin, what are your thoughts on cutting off their 'special parts'?"

"Sign me up," Gin smiles.

The leader widens his eyes in potent terror. "No! No! All right, we'll leave her alone for good this time! We swear on bones!"

 _This time_ , they both wonder.

Curse clears his throat, glaring. "If I find out you trouble this lady again, I will hunt you down and do so much more than breaking and clawing."

"And I'll be the one cutting," Gin adds.

"U-understood," he stammers, quickly getting up, not waiting for his pals. "Move it, you two!"

"You showed him," Curse chuckles softly as the small wolf helps his friend run away, saying all kinds of cuss words as he limps.

"And your threat was pretty good. I'm pretty sure they'll think _triple_ now of trying to get under a female's tail. And, uh, thank you. I could've handled them myself, but thank you anyways."

"I just loathe the thought what would happen if I didn't come in time."

"Oh, you mean that they'd be dead?"

Curse scoffs lightly, shaking his head. "Real funny, Gin, but you're welcome." Just then her stomach growls again, louder this time, causing her to blush and make Curse laugh. "I see fighting makes you hungry."

"Shut up," she growls lowly, roughly but playfully pushing his shoulder.

"Come on, I know where we can get some food," Curse contributes to her as he turns and walks in the direction to Nome.

"Just don't try anything," Gin firmly warns as she follows him.

* * *

"While the other towns are haunted by these wolf attacks, Nome seems the only one to be at peace, for now anyways."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

"It's them, isn't it? The-"

"Do you _really_ need to say it?"

"At least it's not the Illuminati this time."

"I'm more worry about that black wolf."

"Curse is highly known to be dangerous."

"Murderous describes the darkness," someone else adds.

"I-"

"I know. Besides, he's going want to kill him."

"And what about Balto's family," someone asks. "His hatred is much potent than all of ours together."

"We're going to have to put him down."

"We all know that's impossible."

"But what if Nome gets attack? What happens then?"

* * *

"Wait here," Curse whispers to Gin.

She watches Curse quietly walk up to the butcher's place as she hides behind a stack of boxes. Curse sniffs, his mouth watering of the smell of cooked meat. "Hot heck!" he drools.

 _Gross_ , Gin thought with disgust, but giggles of how Curse looks like a pup.

He reaches the backdoor and starts whining, pawing on the door. A moment later, the door swings open, the butcher's getting red.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ANIMAL!" he explodes. "My meat is not for pests like you!"

But Curse continues to whine, lowering his ears, giving him innocent eyes.

"Fine," he yells, disappearing inside for a few seconds. He comes back with a small line of sausages, throwing it in Curse's face. "Now get out of here, pest, before I get my gun!" And with that, the door slams hard.

Curse instantly picks the line before he heads up to Gin, dropping it in front of her. "Behold the amazing taste of cooked meat!"

"Wow, you actually got it," Gin said, surprised.

"Go ahead, eat it. Sorry I couldn't get a bigger line of sausage for you."

"It's fine." As she begins to consume the meat, her eyes wide in wonder of how the beautiful taste of the cooked sausages. This is much better than caribou, she thought.

"Holy crap, that was good! Thank you," she said once she was finish.

"Please watch your ugly language, ma'am," Curse said in a kindly tone.

"Crap is not a cuss word, Curse."

"It is to me."

"That's your view. Anyway, I'm going home. Goodnight, Curse."

"Wait, do you want to play a game?" Curse asks as he catches up to her.

Gin stops as she looks at him. "Games are for pups. I'm too old to play Find the Caribou Bone."

"What in the world? No, no, not those kind! I meant a game invented by humans, a game that requires logic and intelligence in order to win."

Gin's ears perk up with great interest. "What's it called?"

"It's called chess."

"Chess," she wonders. "Huh. You know, I think I've actually played it before, but it's been a long time."

"You have?" Curse asks, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yeah," she nods. "But like I said, it's been a long time."

"I'll teach you how to play it. That is, if you want to play chess."

Gin thinks about it for a moment before she smiles. "Sure, I love to do stuff that test your intelligence."

"All right, I know where we can play it. Follow me."

Gin follows Curse but keeps her distance. Even though after everything he has done tonight, she wouldn't let her guard down that easy. She thought of her past for a moment before her thoughts turn to from last night with that former police German shepherd dog at the open mic boiler room. What was his name? Troy? Tyler? Whatever it was, she knows she can't be too wary.

"Jesus is my King. Yes, He's my eternal King. He gives His sheep joy that the world does not give. He's coming back again soon as the Lion of Judah and there will be peace for a thousand years with Satan imprisoned," Curse sings softly with joy. "He was forsaken and innocently slain as a perfect Lamb for all sins of mankind. His precious blood washes all our sin away…."

She cringes of what the singing is about. The silver wolf silently scoffs, rolling her golden eyes. Why believe in such myths, she would always ask. What's the point in spirituality?

"La-la-la-la," Curse continues as they reach a large empty shed, to which he now stops singing, which Gin sighs quietly in bliss. "Here we are." The door is crack, so he easily opens it with a push of his paw. Curse then bows his head and extends his paw out. "After you."

"Thank you," she simply said as she heads inside. There's nothing to much here. Just a few boxes of tools, an axe, a blanket covering something, and the ceiling light dim. _If he's about what I think he's going to do…_

Curse enters after, quickly shutting the door behind him. "Now that we're alone-"

Gin turns and growls at him furiously. "Try to get under my tail and you'll regret it, you perverted pig!"

"Calm down, Gin. I just wanted to see how you would react."

"How do you _think_ I was going to react? 'Oh here, let me lift up my tail for you.' Not a chance!"

Curse takes a few steps towards her, having no emotion of her growling. She watches him carefully as he passes by her. Curse heads over to the blanket and pulls it away, revealing a chess board with some of the pieces falling over.

"Ta-da!" he chuckles, putting the falling pieces back in their place. As he does so, he starts out with a question. "So, if I may ask, who taught you how to play?"

That's when Gin hits the wall. Looking down on the floor, she tries to remember, but her memory is all just a heavy fog, not able to see. "I…I don't remember."

Curse frowns. "You don't remember? When was the last time you played chess?"

"When I was a pup. I want to say in the old boiler room in 1925, but I'm not quite sure."

"You remember that, but don't remember who taught you? I find that very strange. Do you still know how to play?"

Gin nods, looking calm now, despite her mind exploding with frustration, loathing she couldn't remember. "I know how some of the pieces work and that if you get the opponent's king, you win, but that's all."

"Okay, so you need a refresh, no problem. I'll be the black piece and you'll be the white."

"All right," she said as she now sits on her side of the board.

"Okay," Curse starts, pointing at a pawn piece, "these pieces are called pawns. They move only straight, but captures a piece diagonally. From the piece's original place where it is right now it can move two squares forward. After that, it's only one. Does that make sense?

Gin nods, tapping her paws excitedly.

"All right, see this horse-looking piece?" Curse continues. "This is called the Knight and moves only in an L way, so one square left, three square right up."

* * *

Kodi exhales in bliss as he and Dusty lay on their backs next to each other, staring up at the Northern Lights. He rolls over to Dusty on his side with a smile before he nuzzles her, making her giggle.

"I'm glad we can do this tonight," she lightly giggles.

"Same. But I just wish we could do something more than this."

"What's wrong with this?" Dusty asks, rolling on her side now. Both their nose touch together.

"Nothing. I…I just want you to have a good time, that's all."

"What makes you think I wouldn't? Kodi, what's wrong?"

"I was trying to think of something new on this date, but every time I thought of something it seemed cheesy. I just don't want this date to be dull."

"Kodi, a date is never dull as long I'm with you." She licks his nose.

"And you're the most amazing thing in my life," Kodi whispers softly before he kisses her under the Northern Lights.

* * *

"Checkmate," Gin said as she moves her pawn forward with her Knight and Queen trapping Curse's king piece near a corner. "And off your king's head."

"I have to say, I'm quite impressed," Curse admits with no smile. "Beat me three times in a row now. You must have been this good as a pup."

"I was actually terrible, but I had a great teacher," she replies humbly. She then lowers her eyes down to the chess board.

"You seem distracted every now and then since we started playing."

"It's nothing," Gin lies.

Curse glares at her sharply. "Gin…"

She sighs. "All right, I just can't shake what that wolf said, that he'll leave me alone for good now. It's like he met me before, but I've never seen him or those other two wolves in my life. And it frustrates me how I don't remember the one who taught this game to me. I mean, I remember him _teaching_ me, but don't remember him _personally_."

"You're kinda losing me, Gin. Is he a brother or some kind of relative?"

Gin shakes her head. "But I'm sure I'll remember soon."

"I can help you remember," Curse offers with a friendly smile.

She gets up, stretching. "No thanks. I can do it on my own. Thank you for the chess game. I enjoyed playing it."

Curse nods as he puts the pieces back in their place before putting the blanket back on. "Of course. But, Gin, don't be afraid to ask for help."

"I'm _not_ afraid of asking for help."

"Well, if you won't let me help you remember your mysterious teacher, at least let me walk you home. My den is really not that far."

"Curse, thank you for the offer, it's sweet, but I am not a pup, and I can take care of myself," Gin firmly assures.

Curse inhales deeply. "Fine, I won't force you."

He waits a few minutes after Gin leaves and shakes his head of her personality. _She reminds me of Aleu._

* * *

After their date, Kodi and Dusty head back to the boiler room to retire for the night, having to deliver the mail tomorrow. Every now and then Dusty would nuzzle and lick Kodi's cheek. "I had a good time tonight."

"Even though we just watched the Northern Lights and talked?"

"But still, I had a good time with you."

They enter the boiler room and smell the scents of cats and dogs of the last Saturday open mic. Everything was put back together and not a sigh of beef jerky lying around. The two noticed Kirby and Ralph chatting with a husky with a full bowl of food and water nearby him.

"Must be our new teammate," Dusty whispers to Kodi.

"Hey, there they are, those two love pups," Kirby announced. "Mr. Simpson just dropped off the new dog a few minutes ago."

"Hello," Kodi greets friendly. "I'm Kodi, the lead dog."

"And I'm Dusty."

The new dog is pretty much your average husky with a built, buff body. The coat of his appearance is a mixture of black, dark brown and gray color with several markings. His ice blue eyes show boldness for a sled dog.

"Nice to meet you two. My name is Togo."

 **A/Q: So if you know the true story of Balto my fellow fans and readers, there was a sled dog name Togo that was part of Balto's team in the serum run, and I thought it be interesting for him to be part of the story. I did make a change or two of his appearance. I have tried leaving a link for citation, but it keeps changing or cut out. And there is a interview back in 2011 on Youtube of Phil Weinstein talking about the three movies and I would totally leave a link for you Balto fans, but I can't obviously.**

 **Thank you for reading. God bless.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life (John 3:16).**

Chapter 5

"Togo, you say? Welcome to the team," Kodi said friendly. He eyes his friends, hoping they will bring a warm welcome to their new team mate. Kirby mouths an "Oh," before he nudges Ralph out of his daydream.

"Glad to have you on the team, Togo," Kirby exclaims.

"Yeah, it's great to have you," Ralph adds.

"You'll love Mr. Simpson," Dusty assures the new husky. "He takes great care of us. Just be ready to wake up early."

"Thanks, everyone," Togo replies with a bright smile. Already sitting, he lowers his body to the floor and scratches his ear.

"So tell us about yourself, Togo," Kodi begins as he sits down with Dusty. "What made you want to become a sled dog?"

"It's always been my dream since I was a pup," Togo replies with enthusiasm, tail thumping on the floor. "My dad was a sled dog and so was my grandfather. I also love to run!"

Kodi chuckles, delighting to see someone have the same passion like him. Seeing Togo with that smile of excitement reminds Kodi when he was younger after he became adopted. "You know, Togo, my dad told me when I became lead dog, 'It's not skills and talent that makes someone love and great, but the heart does. Friendship and teamwork along with the passion and hard work is the real treasure rather than fame and glory.'"

"Wow, that's pretty profound," Togo replies, amazed.

"How come you never told us that, Kodi?" Kirby asks.

"I did one night, but you two were sleeping your butts off after eating dinner," Kodi recalls.

"I was starving all day!" Kirby bursts out.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you were."

"You two missed a heck of performances tonight," Ralph changes the subject. " _Especially_ the last one."

"Really? What did the audience think of the performer?" Dusty asks.

"Everyone was shedding tears," Ralph apprises. "Even Taylor."

"And so was big baby Ralphie here," Kirby butts in before falling on his back, laughing hard.

"Says the dog 'My eyes are just burning'."

"Was it Curse?" Kodi presumes.

"Y-yeah," Kirby answers, still laughing. Once the laughing ebbs, he exhales, "Oh! But yeah, it was him. Even though all his singing performances were religious like last night, they were great. I mean, all of us were blown away of how much emotion there was."

"That good, huh?" Kodi replies as Dusty lay her head on his shoulder. He licks her head before she closes her eyes. "Wish I could sing."

"Who's Curse?" Togo asks.

"Just some religious wolf," the young husky answers him. "But he's pretty polite, so you don't have to worry about him."

"But probably also bipolar," Kirby adds.

"Yeah, calm for a minute, sad the next, and looks angry all the time," Ralph adds as well. "At least this is the last Saturday night. Taylor decided to change to only Friday now, something about not wanting to be caught of taking food."

"Guys, we can talk about that later. Right now, let's make Togo feel welcome," Dusty tells them. "Sorry, Togo. Is there anything else you want to tell us about yourself?"

"Oh, uh, well, I'm not really sure. I love meeting new animals and making new friends. I'm nothing special or anything. I like to get to know my team," Togo implies.

"All right. What would you like to know about us?" Kodi asks.

* * *

A tired, frustrated exhale extends from Gin's muzzle as she lies on her back, staring up at the den ceiling. Why can't she remember? Cussing in her head, she rolls on her side; a distant, broken memory comes rushing in.

" _I'm never going to get this!" Gin pouts, knocking her white chess pieces over the board along with some of her opponent's. "Humph!"_

" _Hey, don't be like that." The voice is soft and gentle, a fireplace that warms Gin's heart with love. "You'll get it, trust me. Do you want to know something?"_

" _What," she replies with a sour expression._

 _He taps her on the head. "If there's no endurance, then you won't be ready when the real trouble comes."_

" _Who told you that?" Gin asks, slightly cocking her head, looking interested now in what he has to say._

" _Hardships did," he softly replies, putting back her pieces back up first. He puts back her king piece, studying it. "Gin, do you know why the king piece is important?"_

" _Because it's the leader, and without the leader, the whole army falls, like a pack."_

" _Exactly. The king is an Alpha. If there's no Alpha, then the pack is lost, powerless of leadership, direction and guidance."_

" _I'm sorry I knocked the pieces over," Gin expresses regret, lowering her ears._

" _It's okay, just please don't do it again," he said as he finishes putting back Gin's pieces back in place. "Come here." He picks her up and pulls her into a hug for a quick moment before breaking it. He starts to pick up his pieces._

 _Once that was done, he then asks, "Would you like to play again? You're getting the hang of it now."_

 _Gin nods with a small smile, looking down at her white chess pieces. "I have a great teacher to thank for that."_

A small, bliss smile breaks her lips as she finally remembers something. It's illogical to her that she can remember some parts, but none of the one who took care of her. His voice is foreign and her mind goes blank when she tries to remember his appearance. So, cussing, she rolls on her side as she thinks about her newfound memory.

 _Gin rapidly taps him on his side, his back facing her. Her little pup tail wags at a swift pace._

" _Come on, come on!" Everything becomes a blur when she says his name, "-wake up!"_

 _He yawns, turning over, now facing the pup. He groans as he opens his eyes for second before closing them back up. "It's still early, Gin. What is it?"_

" _I like to go out to play in the snow!" she exclaims, jumping up and down._

" _Just stay outside the den where I can see you," he exhales, yawning again._

" _But I like for you to come play in the snow as well. Please," Gin begs. "Please, please, PLEASE?"_

" _All right, just give me two minutes to wake up," he sighs heavily, opening his eyes again._

" _Yay!"_

Even though it's short and doesn't really provide anything about his identity, Gin grasps it like a flower and holds it close to her heart. She loathes how she can't remember him, no matter how hard she tries to. Not remembering him is like missing most of her puphood in glass puzzle pieces.

 _I'm going to find him,_ Gin firmly vows to herself.

* * *

"Go fetch, Jenna," Rosy giggles as she throws a ball at a short distance. Jenna barks as she chases after it. Warmth from the fire cloaks her and Balto from the chilling temperature.

Over the past three years Rosy has grown into a healthy teenager. When Jenna had her first litter, she loved each and every one of those pups; however, she has form a special bond to Balto after he saved her and the other children, and it continues to grow as each season passes by.

She adjusts her musher's hat before pulling off her glove. Extending it, Balto licks her hand. Jenna brings back the ball, dropping it by her girl. She lies down on her stomach. Rosy scratches under chin, making Jenna's tail wag swiftly.

Rosy then lies down on her back, resting the back of her head with her hands behind, looking up at the Northern Lights. _I can stay here all night long and watch it_ , she thinks to herself.

The two canines cuddle with each other, their nose touching for a moment as they lose themselves in each other's eyes. "Thanks again for the stress relief earlier," Balto whispers before he licks his mate's nose, to which she giggles.

"Anytime, my handsome love. I love you, Balto."

"I love you, too, Jenna."

* * *

Curse stares at his reflection in a pond. He had broken the ice; however, not to admire his appearance, but to ponder. An expression of calmness and innocence, his eyes as well with a flame of sorrow.

His eyes narrowed down at his front paws, thoughts and memories traveling back ages ago, how it all started, finally having the chance, the choice to finally be free of this…

How can _anyone_ truly understand him except Christ? It's impossible not to dwell on it, but the agony is its own parasite in his soul. He can try to ignore it at his best and serve others, but the darkness in his nightmares, in his own dream world, had already become a reality before he knew it long ago.

" _I know what you're afraid of, Curse, besides the Lord. Darkness and power together has always corrupted the hearts and minds of sinful mankind."_

 _That's why I want to rely on God's power_ , Curse would always think. _But when I have it, I need to stay humble before Him._

He looks from his paws to his reflection. Baring his teeth, ears erecting, loathe erupts and lava consumes his tender heart, glaring at it. Even though he was making movement, his reflection wasn't. And for a split second his reflection's eyes flick purple.

" _It's still too weak. What makes you think you can defeat me at all? Only the Lord Jesus Christ and Satan can make me utterly perish. Unlike you, I only tremble before God."_

 _Stop mocking me!_

That ancient, haunting memory echoes in his mind, like an irritating buzzing sound of a fly. With a growl, his claws strike at the freezing water, the surface reflection ripples. Standing up with a choleric exhale, the black wolf turns and storms away, stomping in the snow.

His potent hatred swiftly burns up like a dead leaf; memories come crawling back as shadows, searching for his immense brokenness. Some crawl, some run, and some just stay still, watching, hissing, _"Run, saved sheep."_

The black wolf stops, shutting his eyes for a moment. With a sniff, he opens them and looks up to the Northern Lights. _An awe of beauty_ , he tells himself. Alaska is beautiful place, but also a land that has caused enduring scars for ages to him.

A soft cough causes his ears to instantly twitch, alerted. Catching a scent when he inhales, teeth baring again with a snarl, his glaring eyes turn to his left, focused on the animal. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

After having the "winter fire" as Rosy calls it, Balto decided to spend the night at her house. Jenna nuzzled him when he told her this, her tail wagging. The three of them walked home together with Balto and Jenna walking by on each Rosie's side. By the time they were in the middle of town, the Northern Lights had already disappear from display. Now it is a calm and clear night.

Thoughts enter into Balto's mind about tomorrow night, about how Curse wants to meet with him. Now thinking about it, he starts to have difficultly how he should approach Curse. Balto knows something is going on with the wolf, so how should he approach? As a friend, but determine to get answers from him? Or just straight to the point, asking how he knows about Aleu? Curse is not fake about his faith in Christ, Balto knows that for sure; however, seeing him erupt all of a sudden on the first day he met him and how distant he seemed to be last night at the open mic leaves Balto puzzled. He slightly shakes his head, deciding that he'll worry about it tomorrow morning.

When they reach the house and walk inside, seeing how only the kitchen light is on, Rosy knows that her parents already went to bed. Looking at the grandfather clock and seeing it's almost eight, she pets the two canines on the head before turning off the light and quietly heading upstairs. Jenna leads Balto to the fireplace and the two of them lay down together, cuddling.

"Goodnight, my love," Jenna whispers to him.

"Goodnight, Jenna," he whispers back before he nipples her ear and then lays his head down.

The house would be utterly dark if not for the moonlight shining through the windows and silent like the night on Christmas Eve. It seems to be longer, but it was only two minutes when Balto feels an eerie chilling all of a sudden. And that's when it crawls through him when an unfamiliar scent floods his nose after sniffing. There's something in the house. Another wolf, but how did it get in here?

Fear hesitates him from opening his eyes, but if there's another wolf in the house, then he has to protect Jenna and her family, his part of the family. So opening his eyes, he sees nothing but darkness. And that same chilling feeling comes back sharper when he feels a pair of eyes on him.

"Jenna," he whispers.

"Hm? Balto?" she mumbles in her sleep.

Still feeling those eyes upon him, Balto looks up and feels his heart skip a beat out of utter fear. There in the darkness right in front of him is a pair of glowing purple eyes, staring right at him. Right there in the kitchen, just one step away from entering into the living room.

The glowing purple eyes match perfectly with physical darkness. The eyes itself is menacing enough to breed curiosity for its beauty and alarming disconcert, but also to cause distress for one's soul. One can say the purple eyes are evil, but no, they represent a particular darkness. And there it stares right at Balto, who's petrified of fear from just looking at them.

" _Emocional Oscuridad_."

And that's when everything changes in a pure instant. For a split second he was in the house and an extreme, potent force pulls his body out of there before you could blink. Balto finds himself standing in an unfamiliar snowy Alaskan wilderness area. Just like over at Nome, the night is calm and clear, the moonlight from the moon the only lamp in the darkness. He can feel the snow under his paws, the breeze blowing through his fur, and the smells of the wilderness all come when he sniffs along with the same scent that was back at the house and an unfamiliar one.

 _Jenna and the family! I have to get back there now to protect them_ , Balto instantly thinks, but he comes to discover that he can't move a single muscle in his legs, feeling like invisible claws were holding on them tight. _What's going on? Why can't I move? Wait, why…?_

"What…Ow…"

When trying to move, Balto notices right beside his front paws he sees a wolf pup rubbing his head. He seems to be only at seven months old at least, Balto thinks. His fur is pure black and, Balto gasps in wonder when he opens his stunning, blue ocean eyes, reminding him the color of Aleu's. The pup groans as he looks up, still rubbing his head with his paw.

"Hey, are you alright?" Balto asks him. He then cocks his head when he sees the pup's paw prints in the snow along with a larger set of prints, the size of an adult wolf. But with the adult prints doesn't make any sense. There's no trail in any direction. It's as if the wolf appeared, probably took a few steps behind the pup, and vanished.

The pup doesn't respond as he gets up on his paws. In fact, he doesn't seem to notice the hybrid. The two then look up when a howl of agony breaks the silence of the wilderness. A mix expression of worry and fear floods the pup's face and eyes, making him quiver.

When the pup starts to run, Balto stands there, trying process of what's going on until something pushes him to move. "What-?" Another push, harder this time and Balto figures to follow the pup. Picking up after the pup, Balto follows him, running the same pace beside him.

"Hey, what's your name?" Balto asks this time.

Like before, the pup doesn't respond to him nor seem to notice him. That's when it hits Balto. _Am I in the past seeing something that had happen_ , Balto wonders. _Am I in a memory? If that was Curse in the house, is he letting me see his past?_

Balto looks down at the pup and, reaching out his paw, it goes right through him! _I must be_ , the wolf-dog concedes. After last year with having those dream-like visions and trying to bring Aleu back home, Balto comes to believe in superstition things. Maybe not as much as Boris, but still, he can't help but believe there are supernatural things out there, perhaps even creatures.

Still running, he tries to break away from the pup, but can't. Wherever direction the pup went, Balto is force to follow. He can't help but feel as they are getting close to wherever the pup is going; the atmosphere gets more ominous by the minute. Deep down, Balto trembles of what he's going to see.

Following the pup, Balto spots a creek up ahead. He can hear the pup speak in a low voice, "Mom, Dad, the pack," as he comes to a stop at the creek. The water is deep, but the pup jumps on a rock to get across. He jumps to another but slips with a cry. He struggles to get back on top as the current washes over him.

"Be careful!" Balto shouts after him, even though he knows the pup can't hear him, but loathes that he won't be able to do anything if something horrible happens to him. He looks down at the water and dips his paw in, but there's no sound when he does. Pulling out, to his amazement and confusion, his paw is wet, but wonders why he can't touch the pup.

As the pup reaches the other side, the same force pushes Balto forward, making him jump to avoid falling into the creek. "All right, I'm going," he said to it, whatever it is.

After crossing to the other side, Balto continues to follow the pup now up on a trail. A few minutes later, the two reach a small arch of rock. Something isn't right, Balto thought. Beyond that arch is something ominous and memorable for the rest of one's life. The pup stops, sniffing as he starts to tear up. Balto frowns his brow until he sniffs as well. Now he understands why. Blood and death are the dominant smells.

 _Move…Move!_

Balto looks at the pup in shock when he hears his thoughts. How, and why now? The little wolf swallows with dread as he enters through the arch. Balto follows him, a chill vexing his spirit when he feels eyes on him from the darkness, as if something is hiding behind every single tree, stalking the pup and even him.

The pup starts to run, sniffing the air while tearing up even more. Balto follows, fear slowly clawing at his heart with each step closer to the pup's home. They reach valley of dens, mostly small enough for two or three to live in. No one is in sight, but the smells of blood and death still reign over the area.

 _It's still too early for everyone to go to sleep_ , the pup tells himself. Balto lowers his ears when he hears this thought. He, the pup, doesn't want to believe the worst. The wolf-dog follows him to the closest den and, when they look inside, the both stop with utter shock and horror. The pup lets out a sob.

Inside lays a dead blonde, reddish adult wolf, mouth hanging over, and its hazel eyes staring right at the pup, and worst of all, blood. The wolf's throat is torn open and there are deep claw wounds, the flesh wide open. The pup yells when he sees what is written on the den-like wall. A message written in blood: _Scarring, isn't it, little pup?_

"Ron?" the pup calls out, now sobbing, tears running down. "Please, don't be…" He sobs again before turning away. Balto stands there, traumatized. Never in his life has he seen a dead body and so much blood. What kind of sick animal would do something like this?

The pup calls out certain names, running to each den, but hesitates to look inside. _I have to make sure if anyone's alive_ , Balto hears the pup's thoughts. He watches the pup peek inside and he sobs heavily. "No, no, no! Joey! Amy!" Seeing the first wolf has scar Balto's mind. Looking what have had happened to those two would make him vomit.

Balto follows the pup to some of the dens, though doesn't look inside, calling out names when he goes to the next one. Some are empty, which makes Balto hope those wolves escaped from this killing. Balto sees a trail that leads up to higher ground out of the valley. He assumes this where the Omegas and maybe some of Beta wolves live.

After checking the dens, the pup heads up to the higher ground of his pack, sniffing and tearing up while he runs. Reaching the top, he stops again when what will scar him for the rest of his life. Balto covers his mouth, feeling sick.

A whole open, massive area of adult wolves lie dead, blood painted on snow, rocks, trees and some of the dens on the outside. Balto swears that are about thirty to fifty-five wolves. "Mom! Dad," the pup yells, scanning the bloodbath area. And eventually, the pup vomits for a solid minute. Balto instantly shuts his eyes, cringing heavily.

 _I can't take this_ , the wolf-dog thinks, shivering.

The pup starts walking towards the dead wolves, scanning everywhere, looking inside the dens, trembling that he sees that some wolves are laying dead halfway inside. Some wolves lay dead with their eyes open and some with their mouths open as if some had their jaw broken by stretching it wide.

The pup looks at his left and gasps in horror. "Winter," he cries, running to a young white wolf breathing weakly. Balto marvels at her beautiful, pure snow fur that's not cover in blood and her sharp, sapphire eyes. Around her neck is some kind of necklace made of sticks and twigs with some leaves but her throat has a bite mark along with her back leg. The pup licks her muzzle that has a deep wound, whimpering.

"Are you alright?" the pup sobs, tears dropping to the snow.

"Mark…" she whispers weakly.

"What is it?"

"Blood…Darkness…Our strongest Alphas couldn't defeat him. Despite being the pack healer…my combat skills was no match for his." She coughs up blood, her breathing some slow now. "The Alpha male…and female are dead."

"Don't speak," Mark urges. "Just-just tell me what I need to get for your wounds and I will get them as quick as I can."

"Mark, there's nothing you can do. My life is over…May the White Wolf Aniu protect you from this darkness."

"No, Winter. Please don't," the black pup sobs, burying his face in her white fur.

"Run…"

Mark moves his face away and sees her eyes close now. "You'll always be in my heart, Winter."

Balto can't help but shed heavy tears for Mark. He just wishes he could comfort the poor pup. If this is a past memory being shown to him, he just hopes that Mark had made it out. Mark releases a mournful howl before running away, looking around.

"Mom, Dad, where are you?" Mark calls out, sniffing. He shakes his head, knowing that all the blood and death smell is covering all the scents. Balto looks around as well. Mark keeps searching until he stops a moment later as he lowers his ears.

"No…No, no," he whispers, shaking his head. "Mom, Dad!"

Balto follows Mark to a pair of two black wolves lying in the defiled snow, cover in blood, both of their eyes close. "Mom, Dad?" He shakes both of them before breaking down heavily, lying down with them. Indignation boils up in Balto towards whoever did this.

"Mark."

Mark opens his eyes as his ears perk up. He stands up and turns, "Nightmare, I'm so glad-," he stops instantly, ears lower, tail in between legs, trembling with fear.

Balto turns as well to see Curse standing there, horrified of his appearance. Blood coats his muzzle and his paws is soak all over, both front and back. Not one single cut is on him, just blood. His expression is calm as always, but potent calm to a point where nothing can scare him. Satan himself could appear before him and he wouldn't have any fear.

"You-you did all this?" Mark stammers, breathing heavily. "But how can that be? This pack had the strongest-"

Curse's response is throwing something at him. Mark yelps in pain as a cut opens on his right cheek. Balto sees that it was a small stick, but the tip is sharp as a spear. Mark puts his paw on his cut. "Why? Why would you do this, kill everyone I know? My family and my friends are dead because of _you!_ "

"You would never have any friends if I never enter your life," Curse states firmly but in his calm manner. "You would have been the most pathetic Omega in the pack, despite the rank that your parents were."

Mark sniffs, as Curse's words had shot through his heart like a bullet. "So, was this all lies when you took care of me, trained me? Our friendship, your faith in is this so-called Jesus Christ, your identity?"

Curse doesn't answer as his dark brown eyes glow purple. Balto glares at him. He affirms to himself that Curse was in the house. Despite that the scent and voice was unfamiliar, Balto figures he must have some kind of ability to change it.

And that's when everything changes when Curse says something but he can't hear it. Balto seems to stand in the same spot now where Mark is. Time itself seems to rewind to an hour before. The sun is setting now and all the wolves that were dead are alive, some are coming out of their dens while some others are approaching Curse, blood dripping from his muzzle.

" _Murderer!" one wolf shouts. "He killed the Omegas!"_

Some of them lunge at Curse, but he easily doges every one of them. With supernatural speed and his glowing purple eyes, he strikes at their throats with his claws less than five seconds, blood spattering everywhere on the innocent snow.

"Nightmare, stop," Mark cries, trying to shut his eyes, but couldn't. And then it hits Balto. He's seeing through Mark's eyes, he realizes. Whatever Curse is doing to the pup, Balto is seeing it as well.

Both Balto and Mark watch Curse kill every single adult wolf. He would swiftly enter the dens and kill those inside. They hear pups scream and run out, crying. Countless blood is spill on the snow and on other wolves. Curse would simply bite, claw, rip their throats out and even break their jaws. He uses nothing but his paws. Ten wolves work together against him and he simply kills all of them without the slightest trouble, killing half by breaking their jaws and the other by clawing them to death on their faces. By now the sun is gone and night awakens once again.

" _Damon!" Winter screams as Curse claws a male brown wolf's eyes out, who screams in agony before he tears his throat out, blood spattering, staining her pure white fur._

"Stop showing me all this!" Mark begs.

 _Winter lunges at Curse, but he jumps aside and bites her back leg hard to where you can hear the bones crack. She howls in agony before he claws her muzzle, causing her to yelp and hit the snow. Blood drips on the ground as Curse stands over her._

" _Let's hope you're still alive when Mark finds you," he calmly tells her before biting her throat._

The massacre continues with only five wolves left. Three are killed before Curse fights two black wolves, Mark's parents. His mother distracts him while his father lunges at Curse from behind. He sees this and hits him the face with his paw, knocking him aside. He looks back at Mark's mother before he pins her down. She tries to bite him, but he slams his paw in her face, causing her to yelp. Then, raising it, he claws her throat out, painting the snow again.

In rage Mark's father growls at him as he circles around him. Curse calmly stands there, looking down at his opponent's paws. The father runs at Curse and, from what it looks like he'll lunge at him again, actually slides to his back legs and bites down; however Curse swiftly jumps back and then pins him down. He bites down on the father's back neck before he drags him to his dead mate. He pushes his head in blood stain snow before he starts clawing his side, causing him to scream. Curse would then claw his face several times before ripping his throat with his teeth with ease, his teeth soak in blood.

"Mom, Dad, NO!"

Balto finds himself back where he has been standing. Mark releases a sob as he hits the bloody snow. He exhales heavily as he lays there and while Curse's eyes turns back to its original color.

"Nightmare, _why_ ," Mark asks. "Why did you do it? What was with your eyes? What _are_ you?"

There's a moment of silence before he breathes his answer, "To test my earthly endurance."

Mark looks up at him, mouth slightly open. "T-that's your only reason? That's why you murdered every single pack member, to test your endurance?" Mark asks, indignation quivering in his voice.

"It has benefit me at a great degree," Curse replies, staring down at the pup.

" _Benefit_ you," Mark growls as he gets back up on his paws, blood coating his black fur on his side. He runs towards Curse, who simply stands there. "You're insane, you _hypocrite!_ "

Curse however knocks him aside with ease of his paw. He stands over the pup and punches him in the face before ramming his paw in Mark's stomach, knocking the air out of him. As he gasps for breath, Curse grips him by the throat and throws him.

Balto just glares at Curse, even though it was just a memory playing, he loathes how he can't stop it. Mark yelps as he hits the snow hard and slides to his parents' dead body, their blood getting on his fur. Laying there as he gasps for breath, his nose now bleeding, he looks at his dead family. Tears flood his eyes as he struggles to get up. Winter's last word echoes through his mind: _"Run."_

"Don't…kill me," he manages to say as he looks at him. With a sniff, he bolts as fast as he can. Balto follows him into the wilderness as the pup sobs. "Aniu, protect me!" The half-dog looks back at Curse and sees him just watching. To be frank with himself, if Curse can kill this many wolves on his own, what chance does Balto have defending himself against him?

Mark continues to run a few moments later until Curse steps out behind a tree a few feet away, standing in his way. _How is that possible_ , Balto wonders as he stares at the murderous wolf. Mark takes a step back, shaking.

"Pl-please. Don't kill me," he pleads, taking another step back.

"I'm not going to have innocent blood on my paws," Curse vows. "Pathetic pup. Have no desire to kill me, because you can't. Now you will grow up to loathe me, to shed my blood one day. You can try to have all the power that you thirst for my death, but it won't do any good. If we ever cross paths again," his eyes flick purple, "you'll still be a weak pup seeking worthless revenge. Now flee like the pathetic Omega you are."

And that's when Balto gasps, looking around at his surroundings. He's back in the house. The pair of purple eyes is gone. Still gasping, he shakes Jenna roughly. "Jenna! Jenna!"

"What," she swiftly responds, lifting her head up, looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't notice that I was _gone_?" Balto exclaims with a cry.

Jenna wrinkles her brow at him. She looks at the grandfather clock for a second, then back at him. "Balto, we just laid down about three minutes ago. I fell asleep before a whole minute. What happened?"

"He was here," Balto sighs in frustration. "Curse was here."

Jenna sniffs the air. "I don't smell his scent. Besides, we were had heard him come in."

"You were _asleep!_ " Balto abruptly snaps at her. "I felt like I was gone for more than a half hour!"

Jenna leans her head back when he snaps at her. "Balto, you're scaring me. Maybe you were dreaming-?"

"I wasn't dreaming, Jenna," Balto replies sharply. "It was real. Curse showed me a memory." He shivers, watching all the blood spilling and deaths had ripped his soul in half. He lays his head down, looking away from his mate. "Let's just drop it."

"Balto, you just can't tell me something that doesn't make any sense and cut this talk off," Jenna tells him in a firm tone. "I'm just trying to help-"

"I said, _drop it_ ," Balto barks at her before getting up and storming out through the dog's door, ignoring her calling after him. He takes the short cut to his boat. Right now he wishes to be alone and hopes Boris, Stella, whoever is there doesn't say a word to him. His mind is traumatized of what he has seen tonight. He can't get Mark out of his head. Deep down hatred is born in his heart, a hatred that can drive him to kill. A hatred for Curse.

When he reaches his boat, Boris and Stella are talking, but it dies down when they notice him. Balto passes them by without saying a word to them. The two gooses looks at each other with concern.

"Uh, Boychick-," Boris starts.

"Don't talk to me. Just don't. I want to be alone," Balto cuts him off. Boris rubs his head, wondering what's going on with his adopted son. Stella was about to say something, opening her beak, but Boris stops her, shaking his head.

Balto lies down with his large blanket covering over him. After tonight, he's not sure if he would get any sleep. He quietly cries for Mark, feeling his pain that the loneliness he must feel, if he's still alive. His mother, Aniu, enters his mind. He drifts off into a daydream of what it would be like if they never got separated and met who his father was. Eventually, his heavy eyes finally close but not before he has a dream-like vision.

Curse is sitting there in a den with Mark, but younger to around few weeks old, probably three. It's a heavy snow storm outside, darkness had taken the time. Balto notices that Curse looks sorrowful as the pup Mark playfully chases his own tail.

" _Grr! This caribou is mine!" he giggles as he chases his tail._

The black wolf looks down at the few-weeks-old pup. As tears shed from his sorrowful, innocent eyes, putting his paw on his face, his eyes glow purple. Balto slightly cocks his head at the beauty of the color instead of its menacing stare. They seem different during the massacre from Mark's pack.

" _Nightmare, your eyes!" Mark exclaims, pointing at the glowing purple in Curse's eyes._

* * *

The next day the sled team wakes up early just before the sun starts to rise. Togo was up ready and about, his tail wagging swiftly. Mr. Simpson had already put the bag of mail on the sled before he hooks up the dogs, putting Togo right next to Kodi, who frowns.

"Uh, Togo, Mr. Simpson was supposed to put you behind me as a swing dog with Kirby," Kodi tells him.

"Oh, that. Well, before I joined your sled team, there was a race to see who would join Mr. Simpson and I won. They said I was the fastest dog, so," he shrugs with a bright smile, "guess I'm a lead dog as well." He then barks happily. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Oh…Well, that's…great," Kodi says with a small, fake smile. He can't help but feel something green burn inside him. The red and white husky shakes it off as he gets ready.

"Mush!" Mr. Simpson commands.

Over the course of the day Balto stays on his boat, catching up on lost sleep. He's grateful that he has no other dream-like visions or anything about Curse, but feels guilt of how he was towards Jenna last night once he wakes up. She even came by around noon, but Balto didn't answer her, not wanting to talk about what had happened.

"Balto, please! Are you alright?" Jenna calls.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" Boris asks him.

"I…don't feel like it," he slowly replies, putting his chin on his crossed paws, looking away.

"Balto?" she calls again.

"Balto, she's your _mate_!" the Russian goose reminds him, stern on the last word. "What if this was the other way around?"

"Boris, don't," Balto warns, still looking away, the guilt consuming him.

Boris walks out and looks back at him seconds later. "She's gone," was the only he said before walking away, shaking his head in disappointment. Stella said something, but Balto didn't catch her words.

For the rest of the afternoon he thinks about what he's going to ask Curse tonight. Some had to be avoid asking, not knowing if he would blow up with anger or calmly tell him. His first question or few are about how he knows about Aleu and another set of pair of what he had asked Kaltag the other night at the open mic. If he had asked him and family, he has a right to know.

He was originally was going come as a friend, but Balto isn't sure about that anymore. After seeing what happened in a memory, vision, whatever it was last night, makes him reconsider. Although, there is something else to worry about: Fighting. If Curse attacks, then there's no chance to defend himself. The black wolf had wiped out a _pack_ all by himself. It's impossible to defend himself against the wolf, he believes.

When evening finally comes, Balto leaves after six and heads to Nome first. He was going to stop by Jenna's house to apologize for last night and today before heading to meet Curse. Taking the shortcut, he spots the totem pole, forgetting that he had passed it by without a thought last night. Looking at it reminds him of the journey he and Aleu had together last year. It reminds him of his mother.

"I just wish we can talk," he whispers, hoping that she will hear him. "I miss you, mother."

When he reaches the house, all the lights are out. He figures that Rosy and her family went out to dinner. He walks towards the shed, seeing the door is crack open.

"Jenna?" He opens the door a little using his nose and sees his mate sleep peacefully in her dog bed. He exhales quietly, not going to wake her up. After closing the door to a crack again, Balto heads outside of Nome near the church. Duke is there with a bag of tools.

He's shaking hands with someone in a dark brown suit coat and a blue tie, the shape of his face oval. His thick hair is blonde-brownish has a few small patches of gray along with his brown beard. His sea green eyes have an appearance of calm and long-suffering heart.

"Logan Morse," the man introduces himself, shaking Duke's hand firmly, speaking in an English accent. "Nice to meet you, Duke."

"It's an honor to meet the new pastor," Duke replies as he breaks the shake.

"Nice plane," Logan compliments, looking at the name on it. " _Balto Flyer_ , huh?"

"Yes, sir," Duke nods. "Just to honor the one who saved me from freezing to death. I couldn't make it back to Nome by myself."

"And I take it that's him over there?" Logan said, looking over Duke's shoulder.

Balto stops walking with a sigh. Just a few more steps and he would be out of the town. He hopes none them call him over and pet him. It was not that he loathes human attention, but, frankly, because of his fame. When he was still an outcast, all he wanted was to be accepted by humans, dogs and cats, not be someone famous. He had grown used to people seeing him as a hero, but not to who he truly is.

Duke turns around and smiles. "He's everywhere in town, I'll tell you. Oh, Pastor Morse," he turns to face Logan, "my plane won't bother you being right by your church, will it? I can move it if it is…"

Without wasting another second, Balto quickly walks out of Nome and heads to the woods. Getting close, he finds Curse sitting right outside, waiting for him. His expression is straight, serious.

"Curse, if this is going to happen, then let me make this clear: I want you to answer every question I ask and be one hundred percent honest with me. Do you understand?" Balto asks firmly.

"Yes, sir," he nods. He closes his eyes while he raises his paw as if to make an oath. "The Lord Jesus Christ is witness to this very moment that my lips _and_ tongue shalt not lie, for lying lips and tongue are an abomination unto the Lord, as it says in Proverbs 12:22 and 6:17."

"Good," Balto replies simply.

"Follow me," Curse tells him as he gets up and walks into the woods. Balto follows, looking up to see the night starry and not a cloud within miles. He's reconsidered and decides to stay with his originally approach, of being a friend. Balto has come to realize that all this stress and feeling no one can understand what he's talking about has made him a different canine. Not anymore.

The black wolf keeps on leading for a few minutes until he slowly comes to a stop. He looks down and Balto can see tears in his eyes, reminding him of what he saw last night in his dream-like vision.

" _Nightmare, your eyes!"_

"Curse, are you alright?" Balto asks in a concern tone. He carefully looks at his eyes, thinking they'll change to purple any second now.

"No," he replies with a shake of his head, a tear shedding, but then smiles small with joy. "But I will be when my God makes a new Earth and new Heaven one day for His people and wipes every tear from their eyes."

He turns to face Balto and sits down again. Balto remains standing, keeping his guard up. There's no telling what Curse will do. "What are your questions?"

"I wasn't planning on asking this, but," Balto hesitates for a moment before continuing, "do you have any other names?"

"No, sir," the black wolf shakes his head. "I only go by Curse."

"All right. Now for my first real question: How do you know about my daughter Aleu?"

"I met her; however, she doesn't know me."

"How did you two meet?" Balto then asks, his brow frowning.

"A number of ways, sir."

"Curse, you made a promise to God to be completely honest," he reminds him.

"I did indeed, but I am being honest with you, Balto. But sometimes a truthful answer will lead to even more questions. Am I lying? No. My tongue speaks truth and my lips are not hated."

"How can you meet someone in a number of ways?"

"Traveling."

Balto doesn't know what he means by this, but he was started to get confused on what Curse was saying, so he decides he will ask about Aleu again shortly. "Anyway, next question. Why were you asking about my family?"

"I was also asking about the open mic," Curse lets him know, looking at his claws for a few seconds.

"Okay, why, and about what?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

" _Yes_."

"Well, I was asking about if anyone had done anything sexual as a performance, such as mating or other sexual activity. He said no. I then asked if someone suggested an orgy, will he let it happen."

"Why would you ask _that?_ "

His dark brown eyes focus on Balto, hatred roaring in them. "Because sin, especially sexual immorality, has caused emotional darkness. It affects others, even causing deaths."

Balto frowns at him. " _Emotional_ darkness? That really doesn't make any sense."

Curse exhales quietly. "This darkness-" He stops, ears perking up, sniffing the air, making his eyes go wide. Balto sniffs as well. A wolf is nearby and his scent is unfamiliar to the wolf-dog. Before he could react, Curse abruptly tackles him as something shoots at where Balto was standing just a second ago, holding him down.

"Curse, get off-" Balto starts, growling.

He instantly does so as he looks around, ears still perk up, alerted. As Balto gets up, the black wolf pulls out what he pushed him out of the way. It was a sharp stick, sharp where it can penetrate deep in the flesh. Had it hit Balto, it would have wounded him in his side.

"Curse, thank you," Balto tells him.

"Don't mention it," he replies in a serious manner before turns to his left and looks up at a tree branch. Balto follows his gaze and sees a young wolf standing on a tree branch up high. His coat is a color of sliver. The attacker's body is average buff with a sinister smirk on his lips, those dark eyes are murderous, having a joy of shedding innocent blood. He chuckles darkly, licking his lips. "Looks like I missed. Next time I won't, Balto." His smirk fades when he lays on his eyes on Curse. "You! Come here to get the glory for yourself?"

"Balto, I want you to run. Now," Curse commands him, not taking his eyes on the wolf attacker, snarling.

"Who is he? Do you two know each other?" Balto asks, looking both at them with wary.

"Just shut up and go!" he shouts.

But before Balto could do anything, the wolf swiftly jumps off the tree branch and tackles him. "A test to see if you fit my Alpha's standards." He bites down at one his front legs, causing him to yelp in pain. "Too bad I can't show my great power. Might help convince you." He chuckles again, but gets tackle by Curse. The wolves roll in the snow, with Curse being on top, but the sliver wolf quickly kicks him off.

"I'm not going to waste my whole time testing you, Balto" the wolf said, smirking. "But if you don't fit the standards, then I can some fun with you."

"Not while I'm still breathing, Adrian," Curse growls, charging at him. The sliver wolf jumps back before he snaps at Curse's shoulder. The black wolf bites his lower lip to avoid crying out in pain. The attacker bites again, but Balto pins him down and bites down on his back leg, making him grit his teeth. Cursing, he knocks Balto off and stands right back up.

 _This can be so much easier if I can use my powers, but if he finds out, then I have to face punishment for disobeying the Alpha. Blast it all!_

"You alright?" Curse said as he helps Balto up, who nods. "Get out of here while I fight him off."

"I'm not leaving you alone to fight him." Truth be told, he thought Curse would have beaten by now seeing that he had killed a pack, but a thought had crossed his mind. Maybe he has changed?

"Balto, you have no idea-"

He was cut off when Adrian pins him down and claws his neck. Blood spills on the snow as Curse screams in torment. Balto shoves him off and pounces on him, but Adrian hits him in the face with his paw. Then, with him being on the ground, he bites Balto's back leg, gripping it, and throws him aside.

Balto hits the snow hard, hissing in pain. _No canine throw like that at all unless they have great strength_ , he thinks as he coughs, feeling the pain where he was bitten. It wasn't a deep bite, but it would cause some conflict to walk.

Adrian walks to where the sharp stick he had thrown earlier. He picks it up with his paw, gripping it, and towards to Balto, smirking evilly. "Let's see how strong you really are!" Laughing, he throws it right at Balto, struggling to get up. It's no use, he thought. He shuts his eyes, waiting for his death.

"Balto, get down!"

A yelp erupts throughout in the woods. Balto opens his eyes. No new pain, no blood spill. It didn't hit him, but he sees blood dripping on the snow. Looking up, he sees Curse standing in front of him, the stick deep in his side, dripping blood. The wolf coughs up blood, tears running his face.

"I know what it's like," he sniffs, "to be an outcast, mainly in your own family, being a black sheep. We're the same…"

Balto only looks at Curse in shock, his tears heartfelt. There's no doubt about it. This is not the same wolf he saw that perished a pack. No, but a different wolf, a complex one.

"How…Why?" he asks the wolf, fighting the pain as he stands, grunting.

"Because there is no greater love than laying one's life down for his friends," Curse sniffs. He falls down on his side, yelping, but Balto holds him. Every breath he exhales brings him nothing but pain. "First Timothy chapter one, verse fifteen: This is a faithful saying…and worthy of all acceptation…that Christ Jesus came into the world to save sinners; of whom I am chief," he quotes in between exhales of agony.

"Curse…" Balto whispers, tearing up.

"They're still out there…my former friends," the wolf wheezes. "The ones that betrayed me…the ones that drove someone that was like a brother to me to suicide…Balto, always keep your loved ones close to your heart and forgive those who have wronged you." He extends his breath and closes his eyes. Balto sheds a tear on him as he carefully lays Curse down on the ground.

Adrian chuckles, rolling his eyes. "Isn't it amusing to see a friend die before your very eyes? I always cherish it. This part of life in the pack, so get use to it."

"Balto!"

Adrian slightly growls. It was Duke, his calling not too far away. "Looks like we're have to continue this another time. If I was you, Balto, I would devour your friend's corpse. Think it as a treat." Laughing, he turns and runs away into the deep darkness of the woods.

Balto stares down at Curse. He lay down his own life to save his, an aging mutt, he thought. Some may call it foolish, but Balto calls it love. Looking over to his right, he sees Duke step out of the darkness, holding a revolver in one hand and a lantern in the other. Balto whines at him, gently putting his paw on Curse, the one that doesn't have the bite mark.

"What in the world happened?" Duke thought out loud as he walks over to them. He scans around his surroundings, keeping his index finger close to the trigger. After a moment, he knees down, setting the lantern next to him, but not the gun. He spots the bite mark on Balto's front and back leg. He shakes his head, confused of how this all happened. "You're hurt, boy."

" _He's_ more than hurt more than I am!" Balto said, even though he knows Duke can't hear him. Instead, all the human hears is a bark before a whine, moving his paw near the stick deep in Curse's side.

Duke carefully scans around him again before setting the revolver down on the opposite side of the lantern, looking from the claw mark on his neck to the stick. "What happened to your friend, Balto?" He grasps the stick, but then moves his hand away. "Your friend is breathing but barely, so I don't want to him to be more hurt than he is by removing it. The vet might know how," he tells Balto.

After putting his gun in the holster, Duke carefully picks up Curse and carries him in his arms. He heads back to the town as Balto holds the handle of the lantern in his mouth and follows him.

 **A/N: I first like to say thank you for reading and hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Another thing is I've been watching a lot of** _ **Naruto**_ **and part two of the anime show (I'm on episode one hundred and nine now with** _ **Shippuden**_ **), so if you're a fan of the amine show, then there will probably be moments when you think, "Oh, this is like from this particular episode" or whatever. Not saying I'm copying or stealing ideas, it has given me some inspiration of what might happen later on in this story, but I also like to give credit of whatever has inspired me, such as a show, song, etc. In this case,** _ **Naruto**_ **.**

 **I also like to announce that I am going to take a hiatus from writing this story (** _ **Story**_ **,** _ **not**_ **FanFiction itself.) Actually, all my writing. The reason is because I come to realize is that if I want God to do something with Love and Hate and all my other writings, then I have to surrender to Him and let Him take control, and that's what I pray to Him about. So I'm going to read the entire Bible (KJV) from Genesis all to Revelation so Christ can do whatever He wants. And don't think I'm some "super holy, faithful Christian" because I am NOT.**

 **And also that I would like your feedback on my writing, good or bad. Not feedback as this is a great story or this was a pretty good chapter, but you can if you like to. The kind I'm looking forward is feedback on writing skills. Like, how detail I am with settings, emotions that characters feel, how they look, and any grammar mistakes I have made because I know Microsoft Word doesn't catch every single spelling and grammar mistake I make.**

 **I'm going to end this with three quotes from Owl City (Adam Young). He's one of those solo artists that write their own songs and whatnot, and he's a Christian. His most famous song is called Fireflies. Even though these three quotes are more about music, I can relate to them how I feel about writing and what the Lord Jesus Christ can do. I believe the second quote is a litter better than the first and last one. Jesus bless you all.**

" **If you, by chance, feel as though you've come to know these songs, please consider to be a friend of mine, because, in a manner of speaking, you know me. This music is my heart and soul. This is who I am."**

" **I'm a big believer in music being usable, in the sense that an artist writes a song and God may choose to use that song to speak to people in ways the original artist never imagined possible. I love the idea that a musician can be a conduit, maybe even unaware, and God can use the power of music to touch people and ultimately glorify Him."**

" **My prayer is that the music of Owl City serves as a bright light in a very dark place, a ray of hope in this haunted house of a world. I want the Lord Jesus to use my music to do whatever it is He wills."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Faithful are the wounds of a friend; but the kisses of an enemy** _ **are**_ **deceitful. – Proverbs 27:6**

Chapter 6

Duke hurries his way to the vet, pushing himself to move faster, the heavy boots crunching the snow underneath, his breath becoming frost with every exhale, but looks behind every now and then to see Balto limping, to which he slows down for him, making Balto glower, growling lowly. The wolf-dog fights through the pain, trying to keep up at a swift pace; however, the agony from the bite wound on his front and back leg causes stumble in his strength. He just wishes that Duke can hear him so he can tell him to just move on and that he'll catch up. Curse needs more help than he does.

His mind spins around of what had just happened. The wolf that attacked them, Adrian, how does Curse know him? Why couldn't he easily beat that wolf like he did to Mark's pack? More questions start pounding his head. Every door opens to another utter dark room it seems.

As they enter the town, some of the people stop and watch Duke carry the wolf to the vet. Some whisper and Balto catches one as he passes by two men: "Hasn't there been a black wolf been going around killing people? What is that pilot doing, bringing…?"

He goes out of earshot as he follows Duke to the door. Grunting, the bush pilot uses his boot to tap the door as a knock. He continues with the help of Balto scratching with his good leg until Duke sees the vet through the four-square glass coming to the door. Balto tries to stand tall, not wanting draw any attention away from Curse.

The veterinarian, a bald man in his late thirties with a dark brown beard wearing a white coat, opens the door. "Tyler, I know you love your cat, but she can't be here unless-" The veterinarian gasps and takes God's name in vain, seeing Curse, before he asks, "What happened? Come in, come in! Tyler!" he shouts, quickly stepping out of the way for Duke to walk in.

Tyler is scratching Emerald's chin near a medium size square window until he sees Duke, his boss, and Balto come in. Duke lays Curse on the wooden table as the veterinarian instructs him to. "What in the living daylights happened? Why is a stick in this wolf's side?"

"Oh no, Curse!" Emerald gasps, covering her mouth with her paw, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't touch it!" the bald man barks sternly when Tyler reaches out his hand towards it. "Tyler, quickly bandage Balto up and then come back to help me with this one."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Shelton," Tyler nods as brings Balto into a different room, clicking his tongue while beckoning his hand over, Emerald following behind, tail up. Balto can smell all the scents of cats and dogs that have been in here recently. Jenna and Kodi's with the rest of his team catch his nose, but it's quite faint.

Tyler picks up Balto and helps him lay down on the table. "Easy, boy," he tells the wolf-dog softly as the canine whines lowly. "There you go." Balto exhales heavily as he lays there on the table. Tyler turns his back and opens one of the cabinets; his reflection easily can be seen through the clean glass, reaching inside. He takes out a box of pads and sets it down next to him. "Dang, I need more bandages. Stay there, boy."

As he hurries out of the room, looking back at Balto for a quick second before disappearing out, Emerald jumps up on the table. "Are you all right, Balto?" she asks with concern, her whiskers fanned out, and few inches away from his face. "You and Curse look pretty bad."

"I will be," he sighs tiredly, his eyes slowly drooping. "I'm just more worry about Curse. He saved my life, Emerald."

"May I ask what happened," she replies, slightly cocking her head in curiosity.

"Curse wanted to meet me in the woods tonight. I met him, we talked, and we got attacked by this wolf. He was really strong. I mean, he threw me, like a human can."

"He _threw_ you?" she frowns.

"Yeah, some strength he must have. If it wasn't for Curse-"

"Emerald, get off the table," Tyler abruptly tells her in a firm tone, holding some gauze bandages in his hands, wearing gloves. She meows as she jumps off, with a quick, "Talk later," as she walks out of the room.

"All right, boy, let's bandage you up."

Balto closes his eyes, starting to feel tiredness cloaking his body. A low whine exhales when he feels a sting of pain as Tyler rub some alcohol on his front leg with a cloth for a moment before placing a pad on the wound, then starts to wrap a gauze bandage around it. Blood begins to soak it. Sleep slowly takes him away into a world of darkness.

Silence of loneliness, darkness has blindfolded his eyes. Is he sleeping? No. No. He's standing, but on what? He's somewhere, but nowhere. Balto looks down at his paws and sees darkness beneath them. How can he see though? How did his eyes overcome the blackness?

And everything starts coming to light shortly in time. A soft winter breeze dashes through his fur, those big paws of his crunching the snow as he now stands in the Alaska wilderness. A horrified gasp is exhale into the world as the scene before him becomes clear. It is like sitting in the boiler room in arrant darkness without the fire to keep anyone safe until the door opens, shedding light into darkness.

There stands Curse, the same black wolf with the blood on his paws and muzzle. Mark takes a step back, trembling heavily. The same exact icy chill claws Balto like last night when he made eye contact with those purple eyes in Jenna's home.

"Pl-please. Don't kill me," Mark pleads, taking another step back.

"I'm not going to have innocent blood on my paws," Curse vows. "Pathetic pup. Have no desire to kill me, because you can't. Now you will grow up to loathe me, to shed my blood one day. You can try to have all the power that you thirst for my death, but it won't do any good. If we ever cross paths again," his eyes flick purple, "you'll still be a weak pup seeking worthless revenge. Now flee like the pathetic Omega you are."

Curse starts to turn around until Mark stops him at a mid-turn, tears running down his cheeks, the breeze blows both through their fur. "Wait. Was…" he sniffs as the black wolf glares, "was our friendship ever real, Nightmare? Was it ever a 'heartfelt treasure' as you always called it?"

The black wolf scoffs, facing the pup again. "Something about friends, Mark: They might betray you in the very end after years of so-called 'friendship'. I've seen it happened."

"But-but you said friends can help you survive," Mark recalls.

"And they can also shred your heart with their sins, but you wouldn't understand _that_ particular emotional darkness."

"I wished you never came into this pack, into my life!" the pup sobs with a scream, baring his teeth. "When I see you next time, I'll kill you!"

"If I never became your first friend, you wouldn't have been friends with Winter or any of the pups," he states in his calm tone. "And don't, Mark. Revenge is such a waste of life. No sinner except Satan can make emotional darkness perish, and that hasn't happened." His eyes flick purple again.

Something snaps Mark into a rage that instant, his eyes being consume with hatred, his baring teeth thirsting to be soak in vengeance. "Then I'll be the first, Nightmare!"

As the black pup runs at him, Curse closes his eyes and then covers them with his right paw. When Mark lunges at him, the older black wolf smacks him hard aside with his other paw, sending him into a tree with a pained yelp right next to Balto. The pup hits the snow, a large bruise on his head, not moving at all.

Reality snaps the half-breed back to a howl of yelping and whining in extreme agony, his eyes kicking open with a sharp gasp, the ceiling light blinding his left eye. It was only then he realizes that it came from the other room where Curse is. They must just have pulled the stick out, from the sound of the black wolf whining from throes.

Balto grunts as he tries to move his bandaged front leg only for pain to explode. He lays there on the table, exhaling slowly. Slightly lifting up his head, he looks behind to see his back leg bandaged up. He must have been out during that time while Tyler did it.

"How are you feeling? You've been out for about a half hour now."

Balto looks up to the window to see Emerald sitting there, a small, sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand to be in there when they pull that stick out of Curse."

"No, no, it's fine. I understand. As for me, I'll be okay. How are you holding up?"

"I'm not the one who's hurt, silly," the cat lightly giggles. "I'm hanging in there for Curse."

"You seem to care about him a lot," the five-year-old canine remarks, remembering Emerald's reaction earlier when they came in.

"We've known each other for a long time," she reveals to him, hesitation in her voice. "He's a great friend once you get to know him."

"You two are friends?" Balto asks, surprised. She nods in response with a smile. There is something that doesn't make sense. Curse said he's from Israel, which is not a country yet, Emerald said Tyler was born in America and her herself didn't say anything where she was born, so how could these two animals have met?

An awkward silence then looms over them. Balto's mind goes back to last night at Jenna's house. Those two words haunt his mind, echoing its chilling menace. What can they possibly mean?

"Emerald, do you know what _Emocional Oscuridad_ means?" Balto then asks, looking at her. "It sounds like Spanish."

The cat was taken back by the question, her little mouth slightly opening in fear, her emerald gem eyes lowering, away from his. "Where did you hear that from?" Her tone is distasteful, a shadow of despair not towards him, but the topic itself.

"I heard someone said it." The half-breed frowns at her. "Why do you ask? Is it bad or something?"

"Well, no, the words themselves aren't bad, but it has been used in an awful way, if that makes sense." She looks at him for a second before lowering her eyes again, her emerald cross reflecting from the ceiling light, reminding Balto of a specific someone. How could he possibly forget about him? "It's Spanish for 'Emotional Darkness'."

"Curse did say something about that, emotional darkness. What exactly is it?"

"There's…really no definition to it," the house cat replies in a soft voice, almost a whisper, and her eyes still lowered. "I mean, Curse might tell you what _he_ _believes_ it means."

"Since you two have been friends for a long time, may I ask what he's like?" Balto wonders.

"I think it'd be best for you to find out yourself. Like I said, he's a great friend once you get to know him."

The word _murderer_ storms in his mind. If Emerald is friends with him, then does she know what happened to Mark and his pack? Balto can't help but feel frustrated once again by a new conflict. Part of him believes that Curse massacred that wolf pack, but another part keeps telling him that he wouldn't do that because murdering those innocent wolves goes against his faith. It must have had to happen recently. Curse looks like he has not even age the slightest at all.

"All right," Tyler exhales tiredly, holding back a yawn, covering his mouth for a second as he enters the room, not wearing gloves anymore. Clearing his throat, he gets Balto off the table and on the floor. Pain floods in his two injure legs as he stands there, grunting sharply. Right now, he just wants to lay down. Tyler stands in the doorway, crouching down, clicking his tongue. "Come here, boy. Come on."

 _Why do humans always do that? It feels like I'm being treated like a pup_ , Balto thinks with an irk expression, frustration and tiredness cloaking him like two very living mental shadows.

He walks towards Tyler, limping a bit with every step. Reaching him, Tyler gently grasps his foreleg and, lifting it up, looks at it for a moment, tapping it with his thumb, causing a grunt of pain for the hybrid. Letting go, he does the same with his back leg. The human stands up and walks out, Balto and Emerald following behind.

"And what were you doing in the woods at night when there's a black wolf running around killing people?" the vet, Mr. Shelton, questions Duke, crossing his arms.

"I was worry about Balto," Duke answers, sincere in his voice. "I saw him heading to the woods and I just have a bad feeling that something was happening. Listen, I'll pay whatever the bill is, sir. Just name it and I'll have the money by tomorrow."

"Humph," the vet scoffs, exhaling sharply. "Is Balto your dog? The Robinsons don't own him, just their dog Jenna."

"No, sir, he's not," the pilot shakes his head.

Balto stands there listening to the conversation. He looks up at the table and sees Curse, inhaling and exhaling slowly, his dark brown eyes weak, empty like bottles. His neck is bandaged up and so is his side with two gauzes, blood had seeped through it some.

No words come to the half-breed's mind that can say anything to the wolf. Right when Curse jumped in the way to save his life, he's grateful beyond words, but now seeing the vision about him how he hurt Mark again, a part of him has a loathing distaste of the wolf in his heart…But did he _really_ do it? The conflict shreds him in half like paper, easy to break like glass, and it just wants to make Balto scream, snap his mind in half. His honest faith in Christ is like a single candle that has been ignited, that single flame, the only light in a dark town on a December night.

"Balto…how you're feeling...?" Curse asks, exhaling slowly. Even though he's trying to sound tough and all right, Balto can hear the weakness in his voice, harmless like a pup's. This is not an act, he tells himself.

"I will be fine," the wolf-dog replies, thinking of Mark now. He uses his good front leg to push his head up to look up at Curse. His eyes come to contact with his brown eyes. The wolf gives him a weak smile. Balto lowers his ears, a lighting strike of pity coloring his heart. "They finally got that stick out of you."

"Well, the Lord hasn't taken me home yet," the wolf then said quietly, giving Balto another smile, a small one full of bliss.

"Curse…thank you. I am forever grateful of you saving my life. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"There's nothing, Balto," the wolf assures him, sounding irk now.

"Are you sure?" Balto asks, his voice shaking, as if begging Curse for him to repay him.

" _Yes_ ," Curse replies firmly, his glaring eyes snarling at him.

"The wounds aren't that bad," Tyler informs his boss, stepping up when silence rains upon Mr. Shelton and Duke. "It's going to give him some trouble walking, but nothing serious. It might be best for him to stay here tonight and perhaps tomorrow so his legs can heal."

"Glad to hear," the vet sighs in relief as if a heavy burden was lifted off him. "And yes, I think that will be best." He then extends his hand and pets Balto on the head. "It is the least I could do for him after he saved my two girls when he brought the medicine back."

"How's the wolf?" Tyler asks, looking at Curse.

"He'll live, but he's going to have to stay tonight as well," Mr. Shelton answers him. "The wound on his neck isn't too deep, so it won't leave a scar; however, the one on his side is going to take a while to heal."

As he said this, Tyler extends his hand out to Curse and pets him on the head, scratching behind his right ear. Duke shows a worry expression as the black wolf snarls at him, glaring up at him. "Don't pet me like some dog, human!"

Tyler moves his hand away calmly, fearless eyes staring into Curse's. "I'll make sure they're both fed and have water before I lock up tonight."

"Thank you, Tyler," Mr. Shelton tells him before turning to Duke and begins discussing about the bill.

Balto swallows hard, knowing both he and Curse will be in a cage tonight. Exhaling heavily throughout his nose, he remembers how his friends told him how they had been in cages before and the awful experience that consumes them, mainly the immense limit amount of space to move around in.

Pretty soon Duke leaves, promising the veterinarians that he'll be back tomorrow morning with the money and to see how Balto is doing. While Balto is grateful with the care he is receiving, he was started to get mad of the neglecting of attention Curse was getting, mainly from Mr. Shelton. The two vets would look at Curse with wary every now and then after they let him off the table, the wound on his side causes him to limp as well. Mr. Shelton leaves a half hour later after Duke just as Tyler was filling a dog bowl of food for Balto and some water in the room of cages of all sizes, both for cats and dogs, all different scents in a boiling pot.

Curse is standing nearby, looking down at Balto's food and water. The Hero of Nome notices this and, just as he was about to eat, steps back. "You eat first."

"No, the vet filled it for you, so-"

"So, I'm giving it to you instead. You haven't been fairly treated after they bandaged you up. Please, Curse, eat."

"That's because they think I killed those people," Curse replies, an agonized sorrow consuming his blank expression. "Blast it, that doesn't make any sense."

Right then Balto almost said, "Yes, and you also killed that wolf pack," but instead says, "Curse, please eat." His mind drifts back to three years ago, remembering how Rosy was nice to him and how Jenna didn't judge him for his outward appearance like everyone else had. Kindness was shown to him, a chance of friendship.

As the black wolf seems to think about it, Emerald walks in, cheerfulness shining on her face, smiling brightly at the two canines, to which Curse rolls his eyes, scowling a bit. The house cat walks towards Curse and rubs herself against his front leg, purring. "Happy to see you two are alright."

"What are you doing," Curse growls.

"It's okay, _amigo_. I told Balto."

The half-breed nods in agreement. "I was surprise when she told me you two are friends. Why didn't you two say anything at the open mic?"

"I told her not to say anything," the black wolf answers.

Balto couldn't help wrinkle his brow. He wants to ask why, but decides it's better not to, at least not right now. Hearing Tyler calling Emerald, sounding close, Curse quickly moves away from Balto just as the human enters the room.

"There you are," he said to her, smiling as he picks her up. She purrs as he strokes her, rubbing her face against his cheek, making him chuckle. Seeing Balto just standing there, he tells him, "Eat, boy," before giving Curse a glare, to which the wolf gives back. Walking out, "Better not catch you eating his food…"

As Balto eats and drinks, he sees Curse sitting by the cages, deep in thought. After he was done, Tyler lets him out for a few minutes before letting him back in. Coming inside, he finds Tyler has given him a bowl of food and water. Balto was glad to see him get some fair treatment. However…

"I'm not eating this bull trash that's called dog food," Curse says in an American Southern accent. Now in his normal voice, "I'm not!" So, he only drinks water, winching in pain when he lowers his head.

Shortly afterwards, Balto dreads when Tyler comes in the next time: To put the two in a cage. He tells himself it's only for one night as Tyler opens two metal crates next to each other, both of the same medium size. Curse enters the one on the left calmly and Balto in the other, having a faint smell of a bulldog. Having her in his arms now again, Emerald waves them goodbye as Tyler turns off all the lights and closes the door behind himself, hearing a click seconds later.

Balto then looks at the metal bars, recalling all the experiences he was told. On the outside it looked like it had little room to move around in, but now laying down inside makes him feel utterly trap. Part of him was loathing it, slowly driving him crazy. Curse, on the other paw, looks absolutely calm as he lays there on his stomach.

"I take it this is your first time in a cage?" he asks, not looking at the hero.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"That saying has become cliché. And yes, it is."

Balto sighs, getting up, to which he hisses in pain, and circling around as much as the cage offers him room. "I know it's only for one night, but it feels like the cage is closing in on me." Circling around one last time, he lies down on his stomach, looking at Curse.

"Just try to go to sleep," the black wolf recommends.

"You make it sound easy."

"It really is not," Curse softly replies, a hint of anguish in his voice, his eyes lowering. He lays his head down, looking away from Balto.

"Are you all right?" Balto asks in concern.

"No," he replies in a tone of sharpness.

The wolf-dog exhales softly, wondering what could be troubling the wolf. Massacring the pack? Balto scolds himself of his first thought. It can't just be him that did it. He then thinks if he has a brother, but in the dream-like vision it sounded exactly like Curse and how Mark asked his faith in Jesus Christ was fake. Dang it!

"I'm still here if you ever need a friend," Balto reminds him with a smile, even though Curse still was looking away. He doesn't know too much about his "religion", but he has heard that Christians are to show the love of Christ and he thought he can try to do the same, despite his lack of knowledge of the wolf's faith.

Curse lifts up his head and looks at him. His eyes lower in sadness, but his face is quivering with indignation, an expression to spill blood.

"Get me out of this blasted place!" he abruptly shouts, startling Balto as he hits the cage door with his paw. "They don't care! Fornication and adultery are their gods!"

"Um, Curse-"

Balto stops when the black wolf turns his eyes of hatred into his, glaring. "Thou shalt not," he growls slowly. He hits the cage door again, though lightly this time. Growling again, he lays down his head, looking away from Balto.

 _Is he really bi-polar_ , Balto wonders. Not arrantly staring, he looks at Curse now and then minutes later until he lays his head down in between his paws, closing his eyes. The thundering questions drift off as sleep takes him.

* * *

The vets came in about seven the next morning, Mr. Sheldon first, then Tyler. He did not bring Emerald to work, to which he seems more focused now without him keeping an eye on her. The two canines were let out of their cages, much to Balto's relief, having a nightmare last night about cages and their cruel limited space to move around in, were given food and water, though Curse didn't eat, just drank. The two are still hurting, each step causes stumbling.

As promised Duke came with the money and to see how Balto is doing just as Tyler was checking their balance, seeing if the two needed to stay for a bit longer to heal.

"Mr. Sheldon, if he can, Balto can stay with-"

Just then there's a knock on the door. Tyler opens it and there stands Jenna, Rosy, and her parents, all looking concern.

"Jenna?"

"Balto!"

She slips past through Tyler and comes up to nuzzle him. Pulling back, she asks, "Are you alright? We heard last night that Duke carried you here and that you had a stick-"

"No, no, Jenna, that was Curse-"

"He was the one that hurt you?!" It almost came out as a yell, startling Balto to make him take a step back.

"No, Jenna, _listen_. Curse was the one that Duke carried here. He's one that had the stick in his side. He saved my life, Jenna."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," he promises just Rosy knees down and hugs his neck, to which her father and Tyler tells her to be careful.

"Balto is fine. The bite wounds from the wolf didn't do it hard enough, so he should be back to normal within a few days or so."

"Mr. and Mrs. Robinson," Duke speaks up, "I was wondering if Balto can stay with me for a while. Just until he fully heals."

Balto's ears perk with interest. He barks, licking the pilot's hand. Mrs. Robinson chuckles. "Well, he does seem to like you, Duke. And he's not really ours, so I'm fine with it. What about you, Hank?" he then asks her husband.

Clearing his throat, "Well, Duke, I have no problem with it. He has been good to my daughter and has never shown any aggression to us after he saved the children."

"He and that team of sled dogs saved my life, so he's all good in my book," Duke remarks. Looking at the boss veterinarian, "Mr. Shelton?"

"He can go with you, just don't have him walk around a lot."

Balto remembers Curse just as the wolf comes out of the room of crates. A blank expression is all he has, but Balto can see it behind it. Curse will be all alone if Duke takes the hero home with him.

"I…I will be fine," Curse tells him.

Balto looks up at Duke and whines before going to the wolf. Duke sighs as he looks at the vets. "What about the wolf?"

"Well, we'll either to have to let him go off or have someone take him. It wouldn't be good to keep him lock up. He could get into a fight with another dog if one gets near him and that will not go well with the wolf."

Put Curse down, Balto thinks. No, he will _not_ let that happen. Duke looks at the two canines. "Hmm." After a long moment of hard thinking, he sighs again. "All right, I'll take him as well."

 _Yes_ , Balto exclaims.

Curse approaches Duke with wary, everyone looking at him. Mr. Robinson holds Rosy close to him. "Can't believe I'm doing this." The wolf opens his mouth and licks Duke's hand. The pilot smiles as he pets him on the head gently. Curse does not growl.

 _Why does he have to pet me?!_

Before leaving, Mr. Shelton tells Duke to bring them back in four days to check up on them. After walking down the street for a moment, Rosie's parents call his name and Duke turns. They begin to talk as Jenna comes up and nuzzles Balto before smiling at Curse.

"Curse, thank you so much for saving Balto's life. He'll have to tell me how you did it once you two are fully healed."

The wolf nods to her, bow his head. "It's the least I could have done, ma'am."

"Dad!"

The three canines turn to see Kodi and his team, including Togo, come up to him. "We heard what happened. Are you all right?"

"I am, son. Don't worry about me. Duke is going to watch Curse and I until we're better." He sees Togo and smiles. "You must be the new member. I hope my son and his team have given you a warm welcome."

"Oh, they sure have! I'm Togo, sir, and I'm glad to be on the team. A dream come true to finally become a sled dog! It's great to meet the Hero of Nome!" Togo exclaims, wagging his tail furiously.

Balto chuckles. "Your teammates are heroes as well, having saved a pilot."

Togo turns to see Curse and smiles friendly, tail wagging at a slower pace now. "Hello there. What's your name?"

"Curse," the black wolf introduces, his tone a hint of rile.

"Oh, yes, I heard about you. Is it true you were at the open mic the other night and singed?"

"I did, yes," the black wolf nods. _Now drop it._

"I would be glad to have dinner with you and your family next week, Mr. Robinson," Duke smiles, shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Don."

"And call me Ashley," his wife said.

"I'll see you around," Duke farewells the family, waving at Rosy as they leave, she waving back.

"Come on, Jenna!"

"Bye you all," Jenna said to her loved ones as she catches up with her master.

"We'll see you later," Balto nods to his son and his team, turning to leave. "You have a great team, Togo. You can learn a lot from them."

"Yes, sir," he nods.

With Balto's back turned and walking by Duke's side now, Curse gives the sled team a deep, sharp glare, mouthing something, but they can't make it out. Kodi frowns at him, is about to ask why the glare, but decides against it.

Curse turns and catches up with Duke and Balto, limping with each step. _They remind me of them, my friends._


End file.
